Earth's Nightmare HIATUS
by Amethyst Evangeline
Summary: After running away Gaz is now a renegade and is in hiding. Luckily she has been reunited with her long lost brother Dib. But even with his small league of rebels, can he protect Gaz and keep her from Zim who's planning on getting back what belongs to him?
1. The Irken Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters. Also, this is my first first Invader Zim fanfic, so please, if you spot any incorrect facts or out of character personalities, then tell me so that I can imrpove my writing (and my Invader Zim knowledge).

* * *

It was a normal day at skool. However, Dib noticed that Zim had an unusually smug look on his face. _Almost like he has found a new way to take over the world_, Dib thought as he narrowed his eyes while staring sharply at Zim. After skool, Dib secretly followed Zim home, using his dad's latest invention: the invisibility wristwatch. With a tiny push at the 'hour' button, Dib's whole body was clocked in invisibility. Not only that, but the watch also blocked out any sounds he may accidentally make such as stepping on a twig or dried up leaf, the soundproof range covered Zim, so he wouldn't be able to detect if anyone was following him.

"I am home!" Zim shouted as he kicked open the door. "Yaaaay! Master is home! Master is home!" Gir screamed while running up to the Irken boy. Zim stared at Gir for a minute until he was interrupted by Gir's cry of, "I made pie!" Gir shoved a slice of pie at Zim's face, causing his master to growl. "Bad Gir! No pie! Clean the mess up while I talk to the Tallest about my new and fool-proof plan for taking over the Earth!" Zim scolded and walked towards a small hole hidden below his table. The hole was just big enough for him to drop through it, and it led straight to his secret underground lair. Gir took out a mop and began mopping up the leftover pie that had fallen to the ground.

Unknown to Zim, he wasn't the only one in his lair. Dib was there too, and he was eavesdropping on Zim's conversation with the Tallests. "Erm, yes! I shall have the world completely to my mercy in about two days! No one, not even that stupid, filthy earth boy knows about this! Muahaha!" Zim's malicious laugh echoed throughout the room. Dib gasped, but thankfully to his special wristwatch, Zim didn't hear him. "Oh my gosh…Zim finally figured out a way to take over the world! I must warn Gaz and dad! But, dad won't believe me. Still, that doesn't mean I can't try!" Dib said to himself. "Well Zim, you finally proved yourself _something_." Tallest Red commented while drinking an Irken beverage. "Yeah, well…tell us if your plan actually succeeds…" Tallest Purple said before the transmission ended.

"Finally! I will dominate this pitiful planet and all will bow down to me, Zim!" The Irken boy laughed again, sending shivers down Dib's spine. _Crud! I have to find a way to stop him before it's too late! It may even be too late! I must inform someone of this! The world is just over 24 hours before Zim launches his plans! Now if I can just find a way out of here…_Dib thought desperately and looked around. Unfortunately for him, the power for his Invisibility Wristwatch ran out, and so when he accidentally stumbled over a small piece of machinery, it made a loud CLANK and caught Zim's attention. "Aaah! What are you doing here?" Zim cried out in surprise and pointed at him.

Dib got up from his fall and said, "Your plans will never work! I'll tell everyone what you are doing!" Zim laughed evilly and snapped his fingers, and then to Dib's surprise, strong robotic arms took hold of him and locked him up in a fire and rust proof steel cage. "Now that you are out of the way, no one can stand in my way!" Zim screeched and walked into a deeper part of his underground chamber. _Aw man! I just hope Gaz knows where I am!_ Dib thought helplessly.

At Dib's house, Gaz was eating pizza while watching TV on Mysterious Mysteries. Suddenly a feeling of uneasiness came over her. "Where the heck is Dib! He should have been home hours ago! Grrr…" She muttered in frustration as she picked up her GameSlave2. Even though they didn't really have a close relationship, Dib was still her brother, and her father wouldn't be too pleased if he found out his son was gone for too long. Additionally, she couldn't concentrate on her game, so Gaz decided to go look for her idiotic brother. First she started around the house, but later something told her that Dib wasn't anywhere in her home.

She snorted, and frowned deeply. _I bet he is at that stupid and creepy green skinned kid's house. He is always talking about him anyways. _Gaz thought and decided to walk to Zim's house just to check if Dib was there. Little did she know that she would never return home again. As she entered through the doors, she was attacked or rather pounced on by none other than Gir. "Where is Dib!" She demanded while pushing Gir off. "He is with Zim! He is-" Gir didn't finish his sentence because something or rather someone banged him on the head, knocking him out. Gaz's amber eyes narrowed hatefully as she spat out, "Zim….where is my brother?" Zim just blinked and shrugged. "I do not know. He is not here. Go now!" He said.

Gir suddenly awoke again and started screaming out, "MASTER HAS A NEW PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION! HE CAPTURED DIB AND IS PLANNING TO EXECUTE HIS PLAN TOMORROW! WHEEE!" The robot spun in circles before rolling out of the house. "Gir! I told you to shut up about this!" Zim screamed after Gir. "World domination? Look, you geek…I don't care about that part. What I do care is the fact that you took my brother and captured him somewhere! Now give him back or I punch you in the stomach!" Gaz threatened, her fists clenched. Zim backed away, but his arrogant expression didn't change. Instead, he said quietly, "Very well then. You have known too much about this. First your brother, and now you. I can't risk the whole town knowing about this, which is why I am securing your escape and locking you away!" With that, he snapped his fingers again and the same strong robotic arms took hold of Gaz before she could do anything.

"Put her under the A.S. machine. Don't let her die." A smirk appeared on Zim's face as he watched Gaz's helpless and frail attempts to escape fail. "I want her to live to see my plan work!" He added shortly before walking into his underground chamber. Gaz watched frightened as the arms lowered underground, where a cylinder container, with countless wires and tubes attached to it, came into view. The top glass part opened up and she was dropped into it. Before Gaz could sit up and run out, the glass top closed and extremely cold air filled the cylinder. Gaz struggled as much as she could but with each push towards the glass top, her energy diminished until she had given up on escaping. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the evil smile on Zim's face.

**-10 years later-**

An Irken with purple eyes was walking towards a tall and frightening building. He passed through the doors and saw a tall stairway that led to an inner chamber. A familiar Irken with red eyes and pointy antennas sat in a comfortable bright gold chair. He was the newest Tallest, after Red and Purple have passed away due to the sudden deadly radiation of an experiment that occurred while they were examining their lab. The new Tallest was at the same height as the former ones, and his arms and legs were less skinny than before. He wore the same style of clothing he wore as a invader, only they were dark blue symbolizing his power over the new planet in which he reigned supreme, Earth.

All the humans on Earth were now slaves to the Irkens, being at the lowest rank possible. The purple-eyed Irken timidly walked up to the Tallest. "Um…s..sir? We have discovered a human inside an A.S. machine below your former dwellings. Explorers are standing by for your commands." He explained. The Tallest raised an eyebrow (A.N. Just pretend he grew them, k?), and said in a bored tone, "Whatever…just resurrect the human and make him serve as a common Irken server." The purple-eyed Irken shook as he said, "Um, it's a she, your majesty." The Tallest gripped his chair armrests and growled, "Do not correct me, Gyoe!" Gyoe, the purple-eyed Irken, cringed and said, "I am sorry, your majesty."

The Tallest tapped his fingers restlessly on his armrests. "When this Earth human female is resurrected, bring her to me so that she shall be dubbed a new name. No human shall remember their former Earth names!" He commanded and Gyoe nodded timidly. "Now go!" The Tallest ordered and Gyoe couldn't be more relieved as he practically skipped out of the room. When the lower ranked Irken was gone, the Tallest let out a sigh. He remembered when he was just an invader, and that there was a certain human boy he enjoyed taunting and torturing. "It's a shame he has passed away. The Irkens took him to be their first slave, but he could not endure the pressure and he collapsed and went away…" The Tallest chuckled to himself. Then he frowned slightly. "But then there was the fact that he had a little sister…"


	2. A New Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters. That would be all.

Author's note: I thank you all for those who reviewed and appreciate your criticism on how to improve this story.

* * *

Gaz opened her amber eyes, and groaned as she rubbed her head. "Hey wait…where am I?" She looked around the room she was in, and her eyes widened. The room surrounding her had portraits of various past Invaders and Tallests, including one picture that somehow reminded her of someone she knew before when she was a little kid. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her, and hurriedly she rushed to a window. "Oh..My..Gosh!" She gasped and stood there, aghast at her reflection, which showed a rather _very_ attractive girl.

The female in the mirror had bright and clear amber eyes, with the outer part of her iris is a sunset shade of dark orange. Her hair bangs weren't spiky anymore, instead, they were divided into very thin strips that almost covered her eyes. Over the years of being trapped into an odd machine, her hair length has grown longer as well. They were now straight and they reached just above her waist. "This can't be me…" Gaz heard herself say as she dared herself to touch her hair. They felt silky and smooth, with no tangles at all, and her whole head had obtained the 'round' shape instead of the 'square-ish' shape from when she was a kid. But what surprised her most were two things: her height and her age.

"Well, whatever that freaky machine I was dumped into obviously did me some good…" Her voice trailed off as her mind began to estimate her approximate height. _Probably 5'5. Wait a minute…I…look like a..a teenager! _Gaz thought. However, she was wearing different clothing. It looked like one of those average hospital gowns, but the color was lilac and it stopped at her knee. She was interrupted by a loud BANG of a door slamming open, revealing two tall and muscular Irkens. "You, human! Come with us!" One of them, with red eyes, pointed a finger at her. "I don't want, and I expect some answers, here and now!" Gaz demanded.

The other Irken, with blue eyes, stepped foreword. "Your questions shall be answered soon, after you have received your new name by our fair and Almighty Tallest!" He spoke. "Look, you bug-eyed idiots! I don't care about this new name", Gaz said, "But I do care about asking where the heck am I? Why is it so dark outside yet there are weird flying objects? And what happened!" The red eyed Irken growled impatiently and nodded towards the blue one. "We've got a tough one here.." He said. The blue-eyed Irken and his partner advanced towards Gaz, while holding what appeared to be a small tranquilizer gun. "Get….get that away from me! Go away! Leave me alone, you stupid aliens!" Gaz countered, backing towards the wall until it hit her back.

"Now human, this won't hurt a bit…" The red-eyed Irken grinned and fired a tiny, barely visible tranquilizer dart at her neck, causing Gaz to drop limp on the ground, unconscious.

An hour later… 

"Uuugh…" Gaz groaned and opened her eyes. This time, she was in a large room with green to a darker shade of green walls. The floor carpeting was royal blue. She stood up and brushed her gown and that's when she discovered that she was right in front of a throne, with a very familiar looking red-eyed Irken sitting in it, while glaring at her with one eye brow raised. "What are you staring at!" Gaz hissed at the Irken. "I see you have awakened for your human slumber…you, sister of my arch-enemy!" The Tallest responded.

Gaz gasped, and she knew it was obvious. "Who are you!" She already has a small hint, but for some odd reason she could not put a finger on it. The creature sitting in that golden chair reminded her of someone. Someone that Dib, my stupid brother hated. The Tallest grinned and said, "Do you not remember me? Your filthy human brother's arch nemesis?" Gaz's eyes widened as she heard herself spill out the word, "Zim?" She mentally cursed herself for saying that. "Yes, it's me. But you, weak human, must address me as Tallest, or Master! Muahaha!" Zim laughed. "And if I don't? Zim!" Gaz pushed, daring herself to see the limit. Zim frowned and glared at her. "If you don't, you shall be…you shall be punished severely!" He said as he clenched his chair's armrest.

Two guards that were standing nearby looked at one another oddly. "Our Tallest is usually more fierce than that…how could he let such a filthy and worthless human insult him?" One of them asked the other. The other guard, who has gray eyes, shrugged. "Something is holding him back from unleashing his full potential fury…" He said. They both watched, curious as to see what their Almighty Leader would do next. "Alright, I demand some answers! First, where is my stupid brother Dib? Second, why am I much older now? And third, how the heck did you conquer the Earth? I thought you were too stupid and short to actually take over it!" Gaz shouted. "And where is my GameSlave2!" She added.

Zim sighed and cleared his throat. "First, your stupid brother is long gone…or should I say? Kicked the bucket?" He chuckled, assuming that Gaz would feel a pang of guilt or sadness. Instead, she crossed her arms and muttered, "And what caused him to? Did he do some stupid experiment and then it exploded?" Zim stopped abruptly after he heard that. "No! Foolish human! He tried to stop my genius plan for world domination! But he failed, and so after I became the newest ruler, he was made slave first because he was the person that I hate the most! Muahaha!" Zim laughed. Gaz looked at him with the most disrespect. "Oh, grow up, stupid…" She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Zim heard her, and he growled but then he explained, "Yes, I did…advance in age, or as you humans would call it 'growing up'" He motioned his fingers in a certain taunting manner.

"So why did I-" Gaz was interrupted by Zim continuing, "Yes, you were stored into an Age Slowing machine, or A.S. machine. I wanted the sister of my arch enemy to feel the pain and suffering of loosing her pitiful brother!" Gaz raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that all?" She asked annoyed. "Hmm…no. I also trapped you in that machine so that you could see my wonderful domination of Earth, my most wonderful accomplishment!" Zim explained. "Put a sock in it." Gaz grumbled, "But how many years has it been? And how did YOU remain only a few years older than you were as a kid? Shouldn't you be an old geezer right now?" Gaz inquired. "It's been ten years, and I, an Irken, even though our age comes more slowly than you filthy pathetic humans, would still be old at the time of ten years, I have found a cure to stop my aging problem permanently!" Zim said.

"Ten years? That would mean that I'm..18…" Gaz counted. "Yes, the A.S. machine proved to be a success, and I, in human years, would be the age of…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "19…" Gaz snorted and planted her hands at her hips. "So, this is the future of Earth? Sweet…now where the heck is my stupid house?" Zim laughed and replied, "Your house is no more! Also, I'm guessing you are wondering on how I got to be tall? Well, I discovered a secret formula while I was dominating the Earth, and it gave me an extra boost in height. You humans might call it…a 'growth spurt'. Muahah! Now.." His face frowned. "It's time for your new name…" Gaz blinked and said, "What? I already have name, for your information." "No, all the humans who have survived the invasion of the Irkens have been given new names…and yours will be…" He stared her, his face fully concentrated. "Ugh, ew! Do you how wrong it is to stare at people like that?" Gaz spat out.

"Violet…" Zim finished and nodded approvingly. "From now on, your new name shall be Violet!" He bellowed. "Why Violet?" Gas asked. She noted to herself that she seemed to have lost most of her 'scary' and grumpy personality during her stay in the A.S machine. "Cause it is the color of your hair, simple." Zim replied and snapped his fingers. The two guards that were listening to their conversations earlier walked towards Violet or Gaz, whichever you prefer, and grabbed her arms. "Hey, watch it! You stupid bug eyed alien freaks!" She screamed and tried to smack them, but her energy was at low. "What role do you wish for this frail human female to be assigned as?" The gray-eyed Irken guard asked.

"Hmmm…" Zim kept on staring at Violet, not taking his eyes off of her. Many humans grew uglier and uglier as they tried to endure the test of time, but that seemed to be the exact opposite for the human girl right in front of him. She grew prettier and her expression wasn't a scowl anymore, but rather an unsure appearance. However, that doesn't mean she has completely outgrown her childish habits of insulting others, especially when she called the guards 'stupid bug-eyed alien freaks'. Zim felt an odd feeling in his squeedlyspooch as his eyes met her amber-sunset ones. "Um, your majesty?" One of the guards asked.

Zim groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Just assign her to be my personal maid." He made a motion with his gloved hands as if he didn't really care. "WHAT!" Violet screamed until the gray-eyed Irken guard covered her mouth and pushed her outside the big chamber. The other guard led her to a smaller building and opened the door, motioning for her to go inside. Violet managed to catch the words 'Obedience Training Room.' On the door before she was shoved inside.

* * *

Please tell me if Zim was Out of character in this chapter, for I may cannot be sure! 


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: Don't own, nothing more else to say…

Er, actually, there is another thing to say.

This chapter specificly contains some PG-12 stuff, so if you hate getting shots and/or going to the doctor, then you might want to skip this chapter...

That will be all...

* * *

Gaz or rather Violet was sitting in a chair that was in the middle of its row. She saw that there were a total of 5 rows that were lined horizontally across the room, with the row she was sitting in being the second. The whole design of this room reminded her of her Skool, until she realized that this WAS her skool. The Irkens must have used this building to teach the humans to obey them, her mind spoke silently. There were several other humans of various ages, but Violet concluded that she was likely the youngest. An Irken that was about 3 ft tall and had purple eyes and a slight skinny feature walked into the room, carrying what seemed to be some sort of remote control.

"Alright, you pieces of worthless runts!" He snapped. "My name is Instructor Ivy, and my job is to teach you lazy scums how to be useful as slaves to the Irken Empire! Now, before we begin, this class must be divided into several groups, based upon what kind and rank of slave you are to be trained as and whom you are working for. Those who are here as slaves for Executive Sterx raise your pathetic human hands!" Ivy stated. Five of the total of 15 humans in the room raised their hands. Violet noticed a strange look in each of their eyes. The other humans' eye's no longer had a glow to them, but instead bared a dull and lifeless facial expression.

"Alright. You five lazy scums move towards that corner." Ivy instructed, pointing a foreign Irken writing tool at them. The five humans who had raised their hands earlier did as they were told. "Now, those of you here who are assigned to Admin Gorlon, raise your hands!" Ivy spoke while marking something off of his clipboard. Four of the humans in the remaining group of ten raised their hands, looking hypnotized. Gaz looked sadly at them, feeling deep sympathy. _These aliens did more than just take over Earth…they erased it's inhabitants' memories as well. _Gaz turned her attention back to Instructor Ivy.

After a few more calls, all that was left sitting in the rows of seats is Gaz. "Human, have you not listened to my directions!" Ivy bellowed angrily to her. Gaz cringed and spoke in her must confident voice, "I…I was..assigned to b..be..the Tallest's personal caretaker." She gulped and hoped that wouldn't draw any attention to her. Unfortunately, it did. All of the humans gasped, which was quite shocking since Gaz assumed they were zombies. Nobody dared to move, and Ivy had a demanding look on his face, as if he was deciding to do something or not. Gaz immediately regretted speaking and she could only hang her head down in shame.

"Human, what is your name?" Ivy spoke in a colder tone. Gaz summoned up her courage once more and said, "It's Ga-Er..I mean, it's Violet." She decided it was best not to say her real named. "Well, Violet. Since it came as a surprise to us all that our Almighty Tallest has chosen YOU to be his personal caretaker, you must have some potential. Anyways, I don't know WHAT our Tallest sees in you, but then again, who am I to judge? Step over there, besides that door, and I'll send someone to instruct you immediately. Being chosen as the Tallest's personal caretaker is the most honor a slave could ever achieve, I'll have you know. But, do not think that it may be the easiest job. No! In my opinion, it is the most difficult job! And it all depends on the Tallest for your fate!" Ivy explained and Gaz walked towards a strange looking door that he was pointing to.

_This door wasn't here before. They must have built it. And by the looks of it, it's never been opened before. _Gaz thought and stood against. She watched timidly as one by one, the other human slaves were lined up in their groups and marched out the door. A few of them even gave her a rather hopeless look before they disappeared outside the door. After all the occupants of the room, including Instructor Ivy, were gone, another Irken walked in. He has green eyes, and he was about a foot shorter than the previous Irken. "Now, Violet, my name is Tyrik, the person who will be teaching you how to serve, and other things you new slaves need to know. Now would you please proceed into the room…" He said and motioned towards the door Gaz was leaning against.

She obeyed, and walked inside. It looked like a dentist and doctor's check up office mixed into one! There was a chair that could elevate up or down, and a trey that had several sharp tools on it, which sort of crept Gaz out. Beside the chair were two counters, with a variety of different lab equipments including eyedropper, bottles, test tubes, and others. She moved a bit to the left and saw that there was a curtain that was strung from the ceiling, and it seemed to be separating a smaller portion of the room. There was a slit in the curtains, and as Gaz walked closer, her eyes grew wide as she gasped. Even though the slit was fairly small and thin, it didn't fully hide an operation bed and counter with surgery equipments on it and in the cabinets above the counters.

Poor Gaz nearly fainted. _Oh god! They are going to play_ _**Operation **on me!_ Her mind screamed in terror. She instinctively turned around to run, but ran into the Irken Tyrik. "Watch it! You clumsy runt! Just because you are assigned the honorable job as the Tallest's caretaker doesn't mean you could do what ever you desire!" Tyrik scolded. "Now sit on that chair and we'll do a 'check up' on your health and being." Gaz sighed and plopped herself in the chair. "Now, hold still…while I inject this liquid into your wrist." Tyrik said as he took a small tube from the cabinets and attached a needle to it. He then took out a small clear bottle from his pocket. The bottle, containing a peculiar pink liquid, was marked 'Sample of Blood from the Almighty Tallest'.

Gaz started to shift uncomfortably, but she knew there was no where to run. The room they were in was locked tight, and the room itself wasn't very big. Tyrik, sensing her tension, smiled evilly and said softly, "Don't worry…this just sting for a second…heheh." He took the syringe and sucked nearly all the blood from the bottle and then he advanced towards poor Gaz. "You….you stay away, you creep! Don't make me punch you!" She warned. "Hah! When I am done with you, you wouldn't even know HOW to punch, or attack physically for that matter." Tyrik said and he was just a few feet away from Gaz.

She couldn't take it anymore. Gaz bolted off the chair, or at least she tried to, that is until Tyrik pushed a button on the walls and tight steel rings secured her legs, waist, lap, wrist, and stomach. Gaz struggled her hardest, but her stomach responded with a growling sound. Tyrik smirked. "You are hungry, I see. Don't worry. You'll have plenty to eat after you are injected with this syrum." With that, he forcefully grabbed her arms and turned it upright so that he could see her blood veins. Tears streamed down Gaz's cheeks, and she kept on crying out, "No! Stop! Leave me alone! I don't want this stupid honor slave job!" But the Irken ignored her, and with a gentle but yet also forceful push, he inserted the needle into her bloodstream, releasing the liquid that was in the syringe.

"Aaaaaah!" Gaz screamed, her heart beating violently and tears streaking down her face. Although she had received vaccine shots when she was little, Gaz realized that this was the most painful shot she is currently trying to endure. Her immune system was franticly trying to fight off this new liquid, but was slowly loosing. Gaz felt like her bones were being microwave and they were sizzling hot. Before she knew what had happened, her mind flickered out of consciousness.

**30 minutes later…**

Gaz woke up in the same room, surprised that the pain she had endured earlier was gone. And, she didn't have those restricting metal securers attached to her arms, legs, etc. anymore. "What the-?" Gaz said aloud, alarming Tyrik who was busy cleaning something by the counter sink. Gaz gasped as she found herself laying on her back on the _surgery bed_. "What? What's going on? What did you do to me? Tell me now! Or else I'll….I'll.." Gaz somehow couldn't remember what she was going to do for 'or else'. Chuckling, Tyrik turned around while rubbing a damp cloth against something. "I see the syringe was a success." He remarked cheerfully.

Gaz raised an eyebrow and glared at the Irken. "What do you mean?" She hissed. "Well, the liquid I injected into you was actually our Almighty Tallest's blood." Tyrik started. "ZIM? Eew! Nasty! What were you trying to do anyways? Kill me!" Gaz shouted angrily. "Well, I wished for that, but sadly, no. Since you are his servant from now on, his blood was injected into you so that you could be identified when he sends you out on errands. Also-" Tyrik added with a grin, "It prevents you from physically hurting other people, most importantly, your new master, aka our Almighty Tallest, Zim." Gaz's nostrils flared as she screamed, "WTF? I am told you earlier that I refuse to labor after him! Give me another Irken instead!" Tyrik shook his head. "No, he picked you. Now, you must be curious as to why and how you were moved onto the operation bed." He said.

Gaz quieted down, but still seething with hatred. "Well, shortly after you fainted from the injection, I carried you to the operating room. There, I planted a nano-identity chip in your body." Tyrik explained calmly. "You stupid alien creep…" Gaz muttered. "Tsk tsk tsk...I wished there was a syringe for eliminating that nasty habit of using such scornful words." Tyrik stated. "Shut up!" Gaz yelled. "See what I mean? Anyways, it wasn't a difficult task, because you made it easier for me when you grew unconscious. Now, if you haven't noticed yet, there is a special necklace around your neck." Tyrik said.

Gaz blinked and looked into the mirror that was ahead of her. Indeed there was a dark blue necklace. "I don't think this is just for fashion, is it?" She asked, fidgeting with it. "No. There is also another identity chip in there as well. We Irkens, unlike you sloppy humans, are more organized. Aside from just being an identifier, the necklace also controls certain of your actions." Tyrik spoke. "What kind of actions? Does it have to do with punching or kicking?" Gaz asked, looking at the reflection of a girl she couldn't believe was really her.

"No, that was taken care of by the syringe. The necklace, controls certain illegal actions such as suicide, homicide, self-abuse, that kind of thing." The Irken said. "Crud!" Gaz cursed and slapped her forehead. "Yes, unfortunately, slapping your forehead doesn't count as an attempt for suicide or self-abuse." The Irken doctor told her. "Also, if you take a look at your left shoulder, you'll find the Tallest's mark. It just shows who your master is." Tyrik replied. He pressed another button on the wall, and the door opened. "Oh, and before you go…" Tyrik quickly took another shot, this time the syringe contained green liquid, and he inserted it into her head. "This will inform all about our wonderful Irken traditions, values, ways and cultures." He explained and helped Gaz to her feet.

Gaz, her head throbbing painfully, groaned and rubbed her head. "Can't..think..straight.." She muttered. Tyrik sighed and snapped his fingers, and a robotic flying android materialized in the room. "Carry her to the Tallest's resting chambers." He whispered and the flying robot swooped down and extended two arm-like figures to scoop up a very tired Gaz. Tyrik waved bye-bye at her as the flying android that was carrying her prepared to dematerialize. In a flash, Gaz was standing inside in the middle of a rather fancy looking mansion. _Or Palace_, Gaz thought. "Welcome, Slave!" An oh-too familiarvoice interrupted her thoughts.


	4. Wardrobe and Chores

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

* * *

"Zim..." Gaz hissed with venom and her eyes narrowed. "Yes, slave. Are you surprised to see me?" Zim asked and grinned. "Actually, I'm not. And if you don't mind, just tell me what I need to do so that I can get rid of you faster." Gaz groaned and crossed her arms. Zim looked a bit disappointed that his 'appearance' didn't win him the desired effect he expected from his slave. "Now you listen to me, slave!" He warned shaking his fists, which only had two fingers due to him being the Tallest, "I am in control here! You do not dare to defy me, your master!" He said.

Gaz blew at her long hair bangs that covered a small part of her eyes and turned her head away from him, still keeping her arms crossed. "Whatever...look, even though I hate to admit this, I have no choice but to follow orders." Gaz still kept her calm demeanor but inside her mind, her conscience was franticly asking questions. _OMG, did I actually say that? What caused me to say that? Wait a minute..I bet the reason why I'm being so obedient is because of that odd liquid that the stupid Irken injected me with earlier. Now it's messing with my head and the way my brain functions and thinks! _Realization washed over her like an enormous tidal wave.

"Ahem..were you even paying attention to what I was saying, slave?" Zim asked irritated. Gaz, realizing that she had been staring at the carpeted floor while her brain was trying to come up with answers, looked up. "Fine, I shall repeat myself one more time, but one more time ONLY!" Zim stated, his antennas quivering violently. "What?" Gaz asked, listening this time. Zim walked closer to Gaz, which sort of startled her a bit, but she didn't move. Then he learned forward and said, " Take off your clothes."

**SMACK!**

"And what would make you think that I would do such a disgusting and wrong thing like that? And in front of YOU?" Gaz screamed after smacking Zim on the cheek for making such a rude demand. That syringe has caused her act obediently and it should prevent her from hurting other physically, but she still knows what is right and wrong, and so she was able to surpass that syringe's limit. Her cheeks were flushing pink, but Zim didn't seem to notice because he was rubbing his cheek and muttering probably Irken swears under his breath. Finally when he recovered, he replied in an impatient tone, "I meant that for you to work for me as a slave, you must have the proper attire! I will not tolerate you cleaning the whole palace in a raggy gown like what you are currently wearing right now! Understand?" Gaz blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "You could've explained that instead of skipping to what you want me to do.." She responded.

Zim sighed and then pressed a small blue button on his arm remote control. ((AN: The Arm remote control is the metal ball-shaped material Tallests wear on their arms.)) An instant later, a nearby door to his right opened and a red eyed Irken walked in. He was carrying a dark orchid box that was marked 'Earth Human Female Slave Wardrobe'. Gaz watched with increasing interest as Zim opened the box and took out a neatly folded shirt. He unfolded it and he flung it at Gaz's face. "You will wear this when you serve me. No questions." Zim explained. Gaz took the shirt and studied it. The shirt had short sleeves that ended at her elbow. It was a lilac color and the edges of the sleeves, neck and the bottom of the t-shirt were a dark purple that matched her hair color. When she looked up from her inspection of the shirt and another piece of clothing came flying at her face, followed by a slight chuckle from a someone whom she hated.

Gaz growled and swiped the second piece of clothing off her face. It was a short skirt that was the same color as the t-shirt and its edges had the same dark purple coloring. Gaz raised an eyebrow amused. _A little TOO short_. The skirt ended just a between her upper thigh and knee. Making a sighed that sounded like a groan, she looked up and yet another piece of clothing kissed her face. Scoffing, she took it off her face and replied annoyed, "For crying out loud, will you stop hurling pieces of clothing at my face!" Zim was chuckling as he motioned for the other Irken to go. "Do not tell Zim what and what not to do! Besides, it's very amusing to me when I see you frustrated and upset, yet you cannot do anything about it." Zim answered haughtily.

"Oh I'm so sure.." Gaz said in a sarcastic voice and looked warily at the third piece of clothing. It was a pair of small shorts. The color matched the other clothes she received. "Okay, now that you have received your proper clothing, you may change." Zim instructed and turned around so that his back was facing her. Gaz growled irritably and screamed, "I refuse to change while you are in the room!" Zim whipped around and said, "You will follow my orders, slave! You will do as I say! Don't make me force you to do what you are ordered to do, because you know that I am not afraid to do it! Now change into your proper attire or I'll do it for you!" Gaz stood there, silent and still, one hand holding the t-shirt while the other held the shorts and the skirt.

"I..am..not..going..to..change..with..you..standing..here, able..to..turn..around..and..see..me..undressed!" Gaz said slowly, anger rising up her pretty features. Zim scowled and crossed his arms. "Fine then! I will present you with your small living quarters, and you may change there!" He said and walked towards another door, opening it. Gaz was surprised of its size but hesitantly walked inside. Zim closed the door and walked away muttering, "stupid earth human female" under his breath.

Inside, Gaz peeled off the gown she was wearing earlier and hastily put on her t-shirt and then her skirt. Then, just as a precaution, she put on her shorts under her skirt, so it was like a skort. _Ha-ha. No more attempts for a little peep show for Zim_. She thought bravely and reached for the handle. But then she decided against it and observed her room. It was white with violet patterns. "I guess he actually thought about what my new name was going to be when he was to give me a new name..." She whispered to herself. The only objects in the room was a bed and a mirror desk, with a hair comb on it. A small stool was under the desk, Gaz noticed. She turned to her right and saw that there was a small closet. Curious, Gaz walked over to it and half expected what she was about to see. Clothes that were the exact same as the ones she was wearing were hanging from the clothes hangers.

She organized them so the t-shirts were in one section, the skirts were in another, and same is for the shorts. During the process, Gaz saw two pretty nightgowns with the same color as all of her options of clothes. "Okay..he must have planned this." Gaz said to herself. She sighed and walked outside, but something went flying at her. "GAZZIE!" A robot with cyan colored eyes and small body screamed out. "Gir!" Gaz replied surprised. "I thought you were...well, I thought you were gone!" She said pushing the little robot off. "I was working with other SIR robots! Wheeee! Party and cheese!" The robot screeched and ran in circles before bursting out the palace door. Gaz stood up and dusted herself off.

"Ah, you have dressed. Excellent...now, I will be off to discuss some matters of clotting in-" Zim started, but then stopped. "Ah, forget it! Anyways, you have to dust everything off in the palace, make me some food, the ingredients are in the cold food storage machine..." Gaz blinked and responded, "You mean the frig?".

"Yeah, that's it. And remember! NO filthy human food! Irken food! However I will accept waffles. Also, organize the books in the library-"

"You have a library here!"

"Yes, I AM the Tallest, what do you expect, you weak human runt! And do not interrupt me! Anyways, in addition, you must sweep the palace floors and water the Irken plantation...it's in the backyard." Zim said as he pointed to various rooms and turned to go. "Bye bye.." Gaz waved and all-too-happily turned around and walked towards the closet which her 'master' has pointed to earlier to get the duster.

Outside his palace, Zim called for his royal chariot. As he waited, he realized that he had the same feeling in his squeedlyspooch a few minutes ago when he was talking to Violet similar to when he first laid eyes on her. "Ugh...what are these strange feelings in my squeedlyspooch?" He asked himself before stepping onto a chariot and flying away.

* * *

Please R+R! 


	5. Caught in a 'Situation'

Disclaimer: sigh Do not own anything Invader Zim…

* * *

Inside the respectfully large and breath-takingly beautiful looking Irken Tallest palace, a slave girl is working hard by dusting everything furniture and appliance off. This slave girl is named Gaz, or Violet, as is her new name dubbed by the Irken. Muttering curse words under her breath as she dusted off a statue depicting her so called 'master', Gaz looked warily around the main chamber room.

She sighed outwardly. "Finally I'm done dusting everything off…now all I have to do is sweep the floors of the rooms that I finished dusting, organize the books in the library chamber and water the plantation." Gaz said to herself while counting her remaining chores. Then she winced and added, "Oh yeah, and make dinner for _him_.." She strutted towards the supply closet and set the duster in there. Grudgingly she grabbed the broom and shut the closet door.

After several hours of sweeping floors and watering the Irken plantation, Gaz looked at the odd towering Irken built clock. Although humans and Irkens are different by nature, they do share common knowledge of time. And according to the clock, it was 5 in the afternoon. "Oh, shoot." Gaz muttered and mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Zim will be arriving shortly. She must hurry and make dinner. Perhaps if by luck the food she made was good, then maybe Zim won't be mad when he discovers that the library books aren't organized.

_Why am I even bothering to care about all this stupid cleaning anyway? Whats the worse he can do to me if I don't do as he says! _Gaz's voice protested in her mind. Then a rather unpleasant thought occurred to her that automatically changed her attitude and she hurried into the kitchen. Finding the ingredients was fairly easy, but it was the making of the dinner that nearly cracked Gaz up. She had never cooked much in her life, usually her dad would just take her and her brother Dib to Bloaty's to have pizza.

Groaning irritably, Gaz figured that she'd just simply have to make something from scratch. Then she remembered that there was a library in here, and a new hope rose in her heart. "That's it! I'll find an Irken Cook Book!" She said and smiled as she walked quickly to the library chamber. The library chamber was huge, almost as big as the main chamber itself, and it held thousands of books. 'There must be some book in here about cooking!" Gaz whined and started searching in the first isle, working her way towards the last.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Gaz reluctantly came upon two cookbooks. One was for humans, and another was for Irkens. Grinning slightly, Gaz descended the stairs in which she used to reach the topmost shelf. She suspected there were more cookbooks, but time was wearing short so she quickly slipped into the kitchen and created a meal in which the instructions on how to make it were from the Irken Cookbook. Cautiously Gaz sniffed it and it smelled oddly like chicken. "Hmmm, this stuff smells pretty good…maybe I can try my luck at some other Irken foods from the book." Gaz replied.

Before she knew it, Gaz had created a banquet fit for royalty. "Crud, guess I got carried away.." She said quietly as she eyed the table wearily while washing all the cooking utensils and putting them back into their cabinets. "I just hope they all taste as good as they smell..." Gaz stated and she took the Irken Cookbook into her small living quarters. She hid it in her closet, with several empty boxes surrounding it so it's hard to see.

Remembering what her last chore was, Gaz bolted to the library chamber and on her way passing the huge towering clock, she noticed the time: 6: 25. "Oh Crud!" She shouted, this time aloud, as she started picking up the books that were thrown on the ground earlier due to her frustration of trying to find a cookbook. Luckily, Gaz managed to successfully put every book into their respective shelves, alphabetized.

She glanced at the clock again and noticed that she had about 10 minutes or so till Zim comes. "I wonder what these books are about anyway? Some of them had strange covers and names." Gaz couldn't help with her curiosity, so she took out the nearest book. "Hmmm…Irken Reproduction (Ha-Ha)" Gaz, being the mature yet rude-mouthed young lady that she was, simply eyed the book with an amused look on her face.

_Come to think of it, how DO they reproduce? I haven't seen an Irken couple or even family here. _Her mind wandered over to the only Irken she knew the most: Zim, aka, her 'master'. _Who were his parents? Are they still alive today? How do these Irkens maintain their population? _"Only one way to find out.." Gaz muttered to herself. She noticed that the book was missing a back cover, it's history aged by the color yellow, and many rips here and there. However it was still readable, so she settled herself in a comfortable and snuggly couch and started on the first chapter, _Irken Courtships_.

Gaz has never in her life seen such odd behaviors that are expressed during a courtship ritual. In fact, the only word that described it all was _bizarre_. Her mind demanding more knowledge on this subject, she continued reading on about their mating, caring for each other, etc. until she reached the last and final chapter, _Birthing_. It was very similar to how humans gave birth, only Irkens lay eggs that reflect the gender of the baby. Red for male, and blue for female.

Although that _seemed_ to be the last chapter, Gaz felt an odd sensation that there was still one more, but it was torn off. "What could the last chapter be about?" Gaz asked the book, as if expecting it to answer her.

Meanwhile… 

Zim, grumbling as he got off his royal chariot, walked purposefully into his palace, not fazed by the security robots' identification beams that were shined on him. His grumpy attitude dissolved as an aroma of Irken delicacies wafted around him. "Mmmm..something smells nice!" He chortled and practically ran into the kitchen. As he stood there, mouth agape at the beautiful sigh of rare Irken food on the table, he suddenly remembered his 'slave'.

"Violet! I demand that you come to my presence immediately!" He called. When no answer returned, he growled and began searching for her. It took a while to find that Violet was in the library chamber, particularly because she wasn't much of a reader. However, the situation got a bit 'awkward' when Zim discovered Violet reading a book that detailed the reproduction process of _his_ species.

Gaz/Violet finally noticed that Zim was right behind the comfortable couch she was snuggled in when he said, "The phases of Irken Reproduction are quite fascinating, aren't they?"


	6. Resistance

Yay! I updated! Anyways, thanks to those of you who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. It is sad, but true. On with the story then..

* * *

_The situation got a bit 'awkward' when Zim discovered Violet reading a book that detailed the reproduction process of his species._

_Gaz/Violet finally noticed that Zim was right behind the comfortable couch she was snuggled in when he said, "The phases of Irken Reproduction are quite fascinating, aren't they?"_

What happened next was surprisingly fast, like a blur of purple hair blowing as the girl squeaked and made a mad dash for her 'room'. She couldn't remember if her room had a lock, but she prayed that it did. _Oh my god, Gaz, how could you have been so stupid? Knowing that he would come back very soon and yet you are still lounging away in the library, reading a book. And not just ANY book, but it had to be a book on Irken Reproduction! Great, you're in for it now! He is going to punish you severely now! How on Earth could you have been so stupid?_

Gaz was running wildly through the halls, not daring to look back to see if Zim is in pursuit. Due to her surprise and shock, she must have lost all sense of direction. Now she seemed to be in an empty hallway, where two paths were forked. This reminded her of when she played on her GameSlave, and how she must choose the right path. Hearing a slight crash not far from behind her, or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks, Gaz quickly turned left and headed down the long hallway.

But for some strange reason, no matter how hard she ran, Gaz seemed to be getting nowhere. She saw a bright light of white illuminating the door less passage that stood about a 12 feet away from where she was standing. Taking a risky chance to look at her surroundings, Gaz saw that she was standing on a red carpet, with floor patterns in dark purple and maroon. She was in a narrow hallway, with no windows, or doors even, unless you count the one with the glowing brightness that was less than 20 feet away.

Gaz glanced upwards, and saw that there were chandeliers, but none of them were on, thus bringing out an unnerving sensation of darkness and gloom to the hallway. Her heart thumping rapidly, she looked at the walls, and they were painted faint peaches and cream, with red and brown pattern markings that were on a slim horizontal line that stretched as far as the wall lengthwise.

Breathing heavily, Gaz walked towards the light. Its warmness embraced her and she savored the feeling. Blinking a few times to adjust to the abnormal brightness, she reached out to touch the light and…….

Gaz opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep! But she found herself not in the strange abandoned hallway anymore, but in her own room, if that is what you would call it. Groaning and rubbing her forehead, she sat up and discovered that she was wearing one of those very thin, slightly see-through gowns. This one was dark orchid, and the sleeves ended just above her elbow. Then a lavender silky sleeve rode from under the short dark orchid sleeve and ended at Gaz's wrist. The neckline was quite low, revealing her collarbone. The gown ended just above her knees.

Shivering slightly, Gaz sat there, her foot on the carpeted floor as if she was about to get up and out of bed. Taking her time wisely, her mind slowly readjusted and started to rearrange her thoughts in order. However, something didn't make sense. Gaz remembered running through a dark and faint hallway, with a warm and inviting light at the end. As soon as she touched the light, she woke up in her own 'room'.

Perhaps it was a teleportation device? Earth technology has become quite advanced now that the Irkens took it over. _The Irkens! Zim!_ Gaz gasped and looked around her room. There wasn't much in her room to start with, but she had a strange feeling that Zim had been in here. Checking to see if her room was locked, Gaz settled herself in a small chair that was beside her bed. "CHAIR!" Gaz exclaimed and sat up, looking down at the object, surprised.

_Where did this chair come from? I don't remember having a chair in my room before! That's it! This proves it! Zim was in my room! _But then, where was she? Her previous thoughts were traced again, and she realized that there was a gap somewhere in her memory of what happened. Although there wasn't any window, Gaz could still hear that it was morning outside. The Irkens only came to take over the Earth, however much they despised it, they still left the birds and the most of the fauna and flora alone.

"Wait, where are my original clothes? How did I get into this gown? There better be a good explanation for this!" Gaz growled slightly as she paced steadily around her room. That was when her eyes caught a small, barely visible note that was on her small bedside table. Gaz picked it up and scanned it with her eyes. It read:

_Slave Violet, _

If your brain is too full of nonsense and you haven't noticed yet, your clothes are in the dryer. They have been cleaned of your filthiness. In the meantime, I have congratulated you for the nourishing and delicious dinner by giving you a less eye-straining wardrobe as a reward. However, if you do the thing that you attempted to do before, I shall not be so merciful as I was.

_Your Beloved Master and Tallest, _

_Zim_

_PS.-I have installed a micro-sized camera in your room, as to watch and make sure you do not attempt to do anything rebellious against me. _

"**AAAAAAAAHHHH**!" Gaz screamed in anger and hatred, heat rising to her face. "That dirty, stupid, creepy bug-eyed alien freaky **JERK**!" She exclaimed as she shredded the letter to bits and deposited in her convenient trashcan bin. _Trashcan bin? Had he expected her to be enraged and tore the letter to pieces? _Even when she was angry, Gaz still seemed breath-taking beautiful. Her anger and flushed face only made her appear cuter.

Amber eyes flashing in anger, Gaz stormed out of her room. Besides, now that Zim had installed a special camera in her room, she couldn't find any more reason to stay there anyways. Gaz was greeted by the sound of chortled laughter. She whipped around and saw Zim, aka her 'Beloved Master' leaning casually beside the door that led to her room. She glared daggers at him.

"Were you spying on me!"

"Of course! What? Did you honestly believe that I was going to leave you alone after what happened last night?"

His cocky grin only caused her to be more cross. Her dazzling amber eyes narrowed.

"What DID happen last night!" Gaz hissed with venom.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you if you're asking me the question like THAT." Zim taunted, examining his gloved hand casually, as if he has not a care in the world. (Which he probably doesn't anyway)

"Fine!" Gaz retorted. She sighed and asked in a more smoother and calmer tone, "What happened last night?"

Zim, pleased, grinned revealing his perfect teeth. Well, perfect for an Irken anyway. "Ah, that is much better." He stated. Then he raised a hand thoughtfully supporting his chin. Gaz could tell by the absentminded look in his eyes that he was taking a brief tour through memory lane.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh, yeah, anyways. I discovered that you were reading a book.." Zim paused there, as if deciding whether or not to describe its contents. Face blushing a little pink, he chose not to. Gaz raised an eyebrow, expecting more.

"And then you must have been surprised, because right after you let out a squeak-like sound, you bolted right out of the library chamber. Luckily, thanks to Irken technology, I pursued you, and with the help of my PAK, you were tranquilized and you fell immediately under unconsciousness."

It took a while for what Zim said to sink in. "Wait, you _tranquilized_ me? How?" Gaz asked, with a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"Well, since I AM the new Tallest, my PAK was installed with a special numbing device. I just simply press this small button on my wristband remote controller, and my PAK fires a microscopic dart, which in your case, stung your neck and injected a paralyzing liquid that rendered you helpless and resistless, under the almighty and powerful ZIM!" He laughed maliciously, while Gaz rolled her eyes and muttered "Whatever."

She didn't really care that she was tranquilized. To be honest, she didn't care much about anything anymore, except her duty of serving the Tallest, which, she gave a violent shudder thinking about it, was Zim. "So, how was I moved to my room?" Gaz asked in a bored tone.

Zim smiled cruelly and evilly, with an mysterious gleam in his crimson eyes, which even though Gaz hated admitting it, sent a chill up her spine. "Of course, since you lost conscience, I had to carry you. You are surprisingly light for a human." Zim answered truthfully, ignoring Gaz's gaping expression of shock.

"Y-you..you t-t-touched me! Eeww!" Gaz spat out in disgust as images of her 'master's' hands groping her pure body paraded though her head. Her knees felt wobbly and threatened to buckle.

"I AM ZIM! Your master and Tallest! I have the right to do whatever I want with you!" Zim shouted, shaking his fists angrily.

This, of course, caused even more 'disturbing' images to produce in poor Gaz's mind. "Ugh..." Gaz shook slightly. "And what was the deal with this gown and the camera!"

If possible at all, the scary grin on Zim's face grew broader. "Well, I couldn't have my slave be dirty when she sleeps, now can she? So, I've taken the liberty and pleasure.." He added the last word just to see the angry expression on Gaz's face deepen more with disgust, " Of removing your old clothes and fitting you into this more suitable and _sexy_ one."

Gaz's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. She wanted to go hide in her room, but she knew that Zim would probably try something on her if she walked towards the door that he was guarding.

"Oh, and the camera. I hoped you have read the note because the explanation was on there." Zim replied haughtily. Gaz felt powerless and weak. She could only glare at him as she tried to maintain her calm composure.

"You should have known better than to try to resist me, Violet. You knew what I could do to you, but yet you still tried to flee. That is both foolish and dangerous." Zim said quietly.

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

There was an awkward silence between them, until the sound of Gaz's protesting stomach decided to speak up. She blushed pink and said, "I'll get started on breakfast right away." As she walked towards the kitchen room, a hand came in contact with her wrist. Amber eyes met with red ones and Zim said, "No, I figured you deserved a break. In the meantime, I had already ordered some Irken chefs to come."

"WHAT? You could have ordered for chefs to make you food, but instead you wanted ME to cook for you!" Gaz cried.

Zim just stared dumbly at her beauty until a random object was hurled at his face.


	7. The Mysterious Hallway

Wow, I'm surprised to all of those fast reviews! Thanks to my long-time reviewers! You know who you are! Anyways, the last chapter kind of hinted of the main plot, you know, the mysterious hallway?

Disclaimer: Oh, and I do not own IZ.

* * *

Gaz lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Since she has been given the day off, she doesn't have to do any chores. Still, her freedom is limited and she cannot blow anything up or try to doom Zim. Speaking of Zim, he decided to postpone his meeting with the leader of another foreign planet for another time. Not that Gaz cared. Somehow the syrum that was injected in her has affected her mentally. Her mind most of the time was numb, and all she focused on were completing her chores.

But today, something felt different.

Her mind wandered to the little 'chat' she had with Zim an hour ago. Thinking about it, she couldn't help smirking a little. After throwing a random Irken dictionary at Zim's head, he punished her by putting her in her room and not allowing her to wander out. Gaz took this time to wonder about the past events that had occurred and that lead to where she was now. Dib, her brother, is gone. Her father is gone too. Her mother? She didn't even see what she looked like.

Then, out of nowhere, the image of walking down that unnaturally cold hallway blinked into her mind. She sat up, with her legs crossed and her arms propping her up from behind her. "That blinding light...it felt so different. Like..there was something to the other side of the light." Her words slipped out of her mouth and all the while she didn't even notice. Remembering the coldness of that hallway, Gaz shivered and tried to warm herself, even though she is in her bed.

She decided to retrace her steps again back to that hallway; it won't be too hard. All she had to do was go back to the Library Chamber and start from there. Not. Groaning impatiently about the fact that she is 'grounded', Gaz came to the conclusion that she just simply had to be extra careful. The violet-haired girl glanced warily at the door. Expecting it to be locked, she walked closer to it. Examining it, she put her hand on the doorknob and it turned...

The door wasn't locked! She was free to wander to the Library Chamber!

Swiftly Gaz slipped out from a tiny portion of the opening of the door and gently closed it. Grinning slightly at her success, she walked quickly over to the library area, taking great care as to occasionally stop and listen if Zim is nearby. As she entered the Library Chamber's huge doors, Gaz saw, to her relief that her master wasn't there. She half-expected Zim to be sitting in that comfy sofa and go all, "Well, Gaz, acting a bit rebellious, are we?" on her.

Gaz walked to the sofa where she was enjoying the book that caused her amusement and Zim embarrassment. She remembered Zim sneaking up to her from behind and spoke closely to her ear. Suddenly, as if a string was tied around her, Gaz marched. She didn't exactly know where she was going, yet with each turn she took, her memory of the previous day became more and more clear. Her feet came to a halt as soon as she was met with the same fork route.

Following the route she so clearly remembered, Gaz turned and headed down the hallway. As she walked, the hallway became somewhat a lower temperature. Until she saw it: the blinding light. Ignoring the darkness around her, Gaz began to walk closer to the light, grasping for it. But she stopped promptly at just about three feet away. Now, the feeling of fascination and curiosity was washed over by fear and anxiety. Something was telling Gaz that what was beyond the light would be something bad, and probably something she doesn't want to know about either.

A slight chill tingling up her spine, Gaz felt fearful. She slowly backed away, almost as if expecting the light to engulf and trap her. Gaz gulped and closed her eyes, then sprinted as fast as she could back to the other end of the hallway, turning here and there, and ended up in the library again. "Pheww.." She said relieved. The coziness of the library embraced her and with a relieved smile on her pretty features, Gaz walked slowly towards her room. "Well, at least I know that weird hallway exists now and that this whole thing isn't some kind of dream." She muttered to herself as she slipped into her room.

Feeling more exhausted than ever, and still trying to catch her breath after running so fast, Gaz fell into a soundless sleep.

Meanwhile

Zim was in his Study Chamber, glancing up at the papers he received concerning the latest issues on this newly dominated planet. Then a certain date caught his bright red eyes. "Whats this?" Zim glanced at the circled-in-red mark and text that was on his computer. "Computer, what is the date shown in the circled mark?" Zim asked.

"Sir, that is the date in which the Duke and Duchess of Planet Neprelin will be arriving here for a Dinner Feast." The computer responded.

"What? I did not!" Zim protested.

"Uh, Sir? Yes you did. You asked them last month and they agreed."

"Fine! Humph!" Zim growled and shut off his computer. The Duke and Duchess of Planet Neprelin have been in ally with the Irken invasion of Earth. However, none of the Neprelinians wanted to stay on this pitiful planet, and so they remained on their own. "Oh crud. Now I'll have to talk to Violet. And god only knows what she'll hurl at me next. I have a feeling it's going to be something a lot heavier than an Irken Dictionary." Sighing, he stood up from his chair and walked out the door towards Gaz's room.

Letting the door swing a little bit so that he could see Gaz, Zim peeked through the tiny sliver of space that he could see. Gaz was nowhere in sight (A/N: Gaz is asleep, so she is in bed, and therefore she is under the blankets). "What? She dares rebel against my orders!" He whispered angrily. Still, he quietly slipped into the room and looked around. Indeed Gaz wasn't looking through her closet or sitting in the chair. But where could she be?

Pondering this, Zim decided to sit on the comfortable and highly convenient bed that was four feet away. Then he heard a sound. Startled, Zim looked around franticly. Was Gaz pulling a trick? Could she be hiding in the closet and when his back is turned, pounce on him? "This is no time for games. I have to tell Violet about the Dinner Party so that she could prepare and not humiliate me." Zim said silently to himself. Leaning backwards a bit in a relaxed posture, he took comfort in a highly convenient long, warm and soft pillow.

_Long, warm and soft pillow? _So shocked that he accidentally leaned back too far and fell with his back down on the 'pillow'. Zim dared not move. Besides, he kind of liked the feel of warmth like this. However, Gaz's eyes snapped open a second later and cries of, "YOU DIRTY, PERVERTED RAPIST!" flowed throughout the palace. "Aaaaaah!" Zim screamed in agony as Gaz's hands came in contact with his skin. Searing pain was burning on his face, particularly his cheeks which were now red.

Now angry instead of embarrassed, Zim growled and grabbed her wrist just before Gaz was about to smack his eyeballs out. He was on top of her, which caused some degree of discomfort for both of them. Then he felt it again. His sqeedly-spooch was doing flips again. Bright crimson red eyes gazed intently and longingly into amber ones. Zim's heart was thumping like crazy. Leaning really close to Gaz's face, which now held a fearful expression, Zim whispered, "I've invited the leader of another planet to join us for dinner. He is bringing his wife along too. You are to be washed and dressed before attending to the dinner feast, understand?"

Gaz, her own stomach doing flips and her heart beating at a faster rate, could only nod. What could she do with Zim straddling on top of her, pinning her down? He by far overpowered her, even when they were kids and in P.E. and they had to do push ups. However, there was one thing she could do. Something she would come to regret very much later, but somehow enjoy it later too. Leaning closer to Zim's face, she closed her eyes and.…..


	8. Bath Time!

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Okaaay…I probably wasn't gone for too long I hope, though I did wait an extra day just to make all my reviewers suffer the pain of suspense and cliffhangers! Muahaha! Now that I'm back and have some time to update on my hands, lets get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Though I DO have the entire series written on my wish list for Christmas.

I'm trying to divide the whole story into equal parts, while also trying to maintain the amount of plot in each chapter so that no chapter gives away TOO much or TOO little.

I'm going to reply to some of my reviewers. Sorry if I didn't get all of you. I don't want this whole chapter to be filled with review replies:

Hoboking- Oh yeah, that little voice in the back of your head is the 'voice of reality'. But we shall soon see what REALLY happens. ;-)

Whippedcream-I'm glad that little part made you laugh. :-

Fear Valley-Didn't kiss him? Oooh, we shall soon see enough… ;-

Elen-Lol Your review gave me a chuckle. Nope, I'm not evil. Its just my ways are evil. :D

Invader Johnny-I know. I meant that AFTER Zim took over the Earth, of course with a little assistance from other foreign planet invaders. I knew I should've made it clearer. : )

Scheisskopf-Thank you.

All right, that wraps it up. I think the maximum number of reviews I'll respond to is 5-6. I'll try to respond to different reviewers, so don't get jealous and start beating every reviewer before you out of the way, all right?

_

* * *

_

_Gaz, her own stomach doing flips and her heart beating at a faster rate, could only nod. What could she do with Zim straddling on top of her, pinning her down? He by far overpowered her, even when they were kids and in P.E. and they had to do push ups. However, there was one thing she could do. Something she would come to regret very much later, but somehow enjoy it later too. Leaning closer to Zim's face, she closed her eyes and.….._

Zim, a bit puzzled didn't move. He was faintly aware of the fact that his own lips were slowly being drawn to the girl whom he was pinning down. His heart felt like jelly and his squeedlyspooch wasn't recovering much either. It was then and there that he had just become aware of how beautiful Violet's (Gaz) lips were. He was wondering just why he has never noticed how lovely those lips were in the past. Such a natural shade of delicious rosy pink. His heart was overcome by a strong yearning of wanting to claim those seductive lips as his own.

When their foreheads were practically leaning against each other, Zim's ruby crimson eyes have closed without Zim even realizing it. The last thing his eyes saw before shutting was the relaxed and calm face of Violet. At the second their lips touched, Gaz immediately put her plan to work. She knew that her legs were under Zim, but with him currently distracted in kissing, she swiftly moved her left leg so that her shin was facing up. In a flash, she kicked Zim in the lower part (That's going to leave a mark). Zim, not suspecting a thing at first, gave a high-pitched cry and quickly rolled off her and stood on the floor, his hands wrapped around the area where his squeedlyspooch (stomach) should be.

Gaz took immediate advantage of his current pain and sat up straight, glaring venom at Zim. "Wh-What was that for you insolent human!" Zim managed to squawked out while still clutching pitifully at his stomach area. (Hee, hee) "You should know better than to take high advantage of someone while they're in bed, stupid." Gaz shot back. Zim groaned with discomfort as he said through closed eyes and gritted teeth, "I was not taking advantage of you in your resting quarters! I was merely restraining you for Irk's sake!" Gaz raised an amused eyebrow though her mouth remained in a straight lined frown.

"Oh really?" She asked casually with a hint of coolness in her tone. "Then give me one person whom you know who physically restrains others by pinning them down with their whole body, then boring their eyes into the victim's and then leaning in so close that one can even feel the other's heartbeat?" She put emphasis on the word 'heartbeat' and then added, "If you even have a heart to begin with." (Oh yeah guys! Gaz is kicking Zim's butt! Show'em Gaz!)

If scientists ever wondered whether or not an Irken had the proper function of blushing or not, well, they got the answer now. Zim's green face now had a light streak of faint pink across his face. He responded to Gaz's comment in a line of groans and certain words such as 'rude earth human', 'insolent stink beast' and, -He was positive Gaz didn't hear the last part-'cruddy attractive manipulating earth filth'.

Gaz, her arms crossed protectively across her chest, glared at Zim with pure hatred. She flipped her purple long hair the way popular girls do it when they're making others jealous of them. "Stop groaning like a little kid and endure it." She said acidly. Zim took her advice and stood up straight, though he was still shaky and replied, "Alright! That is it! You have angered the great and Almighty Zim! I shall have you punished!" He screeched.

Gaz was about to respond but then a certain little cyan-eyed robot came running in and screaming, "Master! The party! We need waffles! Lots and lots of waffles!" Zim, his mind flashing to the royal dinner banquet, cleared his throat and said, "You shall be punished AFTER the feast. But for now, you must bathe yourself completely. The cleansing room is to the second door from this room. I expect you to be at the kitchen at approximately 5 PM, understand? You will prepare the feast while I..I..er.." Zim though for a moment, as there was clearly nothing for him to do. The whole palace was sparkly clean, everything was in order, and he had no meetings issued this afternoon.

"I..I'll attempt to heal myself from the insufferable pain you have bestowed on my squeedlyspooch. But do not fear! The great and Almighty Zim will survive!" Zim pointed one of his fingers upwards toward the ceiling for enthusiasm. Gaz rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." along with the famous hand motion. Zim ignored her and strutted out of her room. Gaz just stared at Gir as he appeared to have a very concentrated expression on his metallic face. "Gir? Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

Suddenly Gir opened his mouth and a photo slid out. He took the photo and glanced at it, then began giggling and making kissy noises. Intrigued at the robot's odd behavior, Gaz snatched the photo away from Gir's small hands and glanced at it. Eyes twitching uncontrollably and the hand that was holding the photo shaking, Gaz growled and threw the photo down to the floor in disgust. She felt a lump in her throat, and she felt like she couldn't swallow. It turned out that the photo depicted the 'closeness' of two certain beings that was in this very room.

Gir took the photo and hugged it like it was a treasure. "I love this photo! Its love, love, loooove!" He sang. "Shut. Up." Gaz growled. Gir looked at the photo in which Zim and Gaz were erm...you know, making out, and hugged it dearly. "WHERE. DID. YOU. GET. THAT. PICTURE?" Gaz screamed. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Apparently her so called 'plan' to get Zim off of her kind of backfired a bit. "I took a picture of those moment when I was in the surveillance room! Didn't master tell you about the cameras?" Gir asked giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Give me that photo! I'm going to tear it to shreds!" Gaz yelled as she bent down to snatch the photo away from Gir. But Gir was too quick for her. He hastily gulped the photo down, which of course, he'll store in his convenient stomach. "Aaarrghh! Gir! Give me that stupid photo now! Or I'll detach every one of your body parts until you are nothing but nuts and bolts!" Gaz threatened.

Gir shook his head and high tailed it out of her room, singing merrily. Gaz groaned. _How could she have let him get away? Wait. Did she even want to tear that photo to shreds?_ Crept out by her last though, Gaz shook her head and went out of her room to the cleansing room, or, as she guessed, the Bathroom. There she saw hangers with towels that were embroidered with the initials I.Z. Without even having to think, she knew that they stood for 'Invader Zim'. "Ugh, he is so full of himself!" She sighed.

As she turned to her right, she noticed that there were about 6 or so rows of big stalls. She opened one of the stalls and found a bath tub/shower. The sinks were straight rowed in front of the stalls, and there were toilets in each of the stalls. Which explains why those stalls were so enormous. Against the inner walls in the stalls were hooks. Gaz assumed they were for clothing. Then beside the hooks were hangers with clean bath towels. Gaz had to remind herself that she was in a palace when her mind wondered continuously as to why this bathroom was so big and royal looking and appeared like it belonged to...well, a billionaire.

Turning the knob of the shower to the 'warm/soothe' option, Gaz slowly peeled off her dark gown and undergarments and went into the tub filled with warm water. She nearly melted in the tub as the feeling of relaxation washed over her. Gaz looked around for the body wash, but apparently there was none. _Oh yeah. Total destruction on Earth, they must have eliminated everything that humans created and used. Duh._ Gaz thought dryly. Instead, there were a few bottles of Irken body wash. Sighing, Gaz reached for a random one that was titled 'Scent of Allure'. Ignoring the title, Gaz washed herself with this body wash mixture.

Remembering that it had been a long time since she had washed her hair, Gaz applied another random Irken Antenna Shampoo and Conditioner to her waist long hair. (Hey, antennas are equivalent to human hair.) Despite the length of her hair, it was quite easy to clean it thanks to its natural silkiness. After showering, Gaz dried herself with the towels. All was going well until a thought struck her. _Holy Crap! I forgot to bring a new dress gown!_ Suddenly, the after effects of the soothing bath seemed to have disappeared. _Crud, now I have to parade myself and my nude body (wrapped in a towel of course) back to my room and get a new dress gown. And who knows the odds of **HIM** showing up?_

Quite disturbed in her thoughts of the things that may be at risk if she initiated her plan (Like her dignity and self-esteem, and perhaps even her virginity for that matter), Gaz didn't notice that the Bathroom door has opened just enough for a bag to be shoved in. Luckily, she was still in the stall at that time. When Gaz finished praying to the lord after she wrapped herself tightly in a towel that to her great disappointment only reached to her lower knee, she was about to exit the Bathroom when she saw the bag. Opening it, Gaz saw that it had a beautiful navy blue formal dress gown. She reached further into the bag and she saw a clean pair of undergarments and some hair accessories. "Wow, this dinner must really be important to him I guess." Gaz muttered to herself as she slipped on her clothes and began combing her hair.

After typing a bow to the back of her hair, she faintly remembered this skill from the one time when she was little and she forgot to bring her GameSlave3 along when her father took her and Dib to some fancy science convention brunch. Sighing, Gaz took her old clothes and dumped them into a chute (at least, she HOPED it was a chute). She picked up the bag and walked out of the Bathroom. The cool breeze of the outer Chamber greeted her. Gaz walked into her room, and she saw who none other than her 'master' sitting on her bed, waiting for her. (Boy, that felt wrong when I typed it)

Thank god I noticed the bag on the floor. I can't imagine what would have happened if I marched in here, being naked and all with only a pathetic excuse of a towel covering me. Gaz shivered at the thought. She stared emotionlessly at Zim as he was busy flipping through some Irken food cookbook and circling some foods. Gaz could tell that it was different than the one she hid in her closet, because it looked more advanced. He finally noticed her presence a few seconds after and said, "Oh you're here. Excellent." He smiled, showing his pearly whites. "I'll get cooking on the food right away..." Gaz replied tonelessly, with no expression except for a frown on her face.

Zim held out a hand for her to stop. "No, I making the Irken chefs do that." He said, closing the cookbook and setting it aside on her bed. "Then what will I do?" Gaz asked bored. Zim looked thoughtfully at her. "Well, while you were busy bathing, I received a call from the Duke and Duchess of Neprelin. They informed me that several of their friends were wondering if they may attend the feast as well. And it occurred to me that in that case, more food will need to be served. Also, another thought came to me. The Neprelinians by nature are creatures of dancing and mingling. In which case, a formal ball will occur. I, myself upon becoming Tallest have learned various methods of dance." He blinked, "However, you, I am not quite aware of knowing dancing."

Gaz felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. "So...I have to dance? Why?" She asked. "Correction, you must be taught how to dance at first. And the reason for this is because I refuse to let Irkens be thought up of not being able to dance." Zim explained, fondling with the covers of the cookbook. "But I'm not an Irken." Gaz replied nervously. "Well, you'll be thought of as one." Zim answered coolly. Apparently he is enjoying the reactions of his slave. At first Violet was talking to him in this kind of tone, but now the tables have been turned.

"And who," Gaz raised an eyebrow, "may I ask is my dance tutor?"

Zim grinned bigger than ever, with his hands planted on his hips in the same manner heroes that have just saved a city and posing for a picture do.

Gaz felt herself choke, even though she didn't eat a thing. "No way." She backed away a little. "NO. FREAKIN' WAY."

"Way." Zim nodded sagely with his hands folded. "But why YOU?" Gaz cried desperately. Zim raised an eyebrow (invisible one). "Because I'm the only one who is willing to teach you. None of the other Irkens are willing to do it either. And Gir is just plain naive to teach you anything." Zim responded. Upon hearing Gir's name, Gaz's head brought back the picture of their 'closeness'. Feeling as if her legs were melting, Gaz stood there silent.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you are interested in what kind of dances there will be." Zim asked, ignoring her. "Well, Neprelinians generally like to waltz." Gaz's feet gave away and she quickly sat on her bed. "You do know how to waltz, don't you?" Zim asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Hello? I was a video gamer, not a waltzer!" Gaz recovered from her trauma. She looked like a five year old who was being asked to do Algebra. Zim sighed and said, "Very well. The guests won't be arriving until 8. That gives us about three hours of practice." He walked to her door and opened it. "Violet, come."

Gaz groaned and followed Zim out of her room. _Well, things could be worse._ She thought as her mind averted to the thought of what could've happened if she strolled into her room practically naked. She shivered again, even though the palace was perfectly warm. _WAY worse_.


	9. Waltzing Tutor Zim

Wow! I have 36 reviews! That passed my goal of 30! Thanks you guys! And now for the review responds...

Elen- Er, I had another chapter title, but I thought 'Bath Time!' would sound more humorous. Thanks for your review!

Invader Johnny- Yes. It is true. Zim is going to teach the sister of his deceased arch rival how to 'get jiggy'. Any other questions? No? Okay then. Thanks for your review!

Whippedcream- Well, since Zim **IS** the new Tallest, at least the new Tallest of Earth, he gets anything and everything his little Irken heart desires. Except for a certain _someone_... Thanks for your review!

Nothlen- Well, read on and find out! Thanks for your review!

Yup. I don't care if it is considered weird for an author to be updating at least every week, but oh well, does it really matter for the joy of my loyal reviewers?

Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own IZ. Don't be surprised it this chapter reminds you of a 'certain' Disney movie. coughBeastcough

* * *

"_And who," Gaz raised an eyebrow, "may I ask is my dance tutor?"_

_Zim grinned bigger than ever, with his hands planted on his hips in the same manner heroes that have just saved a city and posing for a picture do._

_Gaz felt herself choke, even though she didn't eat a thing. "No way." She backed away a little. "NO. FREAKIN' WAY."_

Gaz sighed deeply as she exited the safety of her so called 'room'. At least she was safe there, keyword WAS. Before Zim had installed those stupid surveillance cameras to spy on her. Zim stood a few feet from his slave's rest quarters. His arms were crossed as he waited impatiently for Gaz to come to him. Gaz, however, was taking as much time she dared. She practically dragged each of her foot in front of the other, looking as if her legs were mechanic. "Oh for the love of-Will you hurry up, there Violet!" Zim cried frustrated. "I'm not getting any taller!"

Gaz glared at him. "My name is not Violet. It is Gaz! I refuse to obey your commands unless you refer to me by my rightful name." She spat. "Whatever. Come on. Follow me. The Ball Room is this way." Zim replied and turned so that his back was facing her and he started walking away towards one of the many unopened doors in the Common Chamber, in which they were in now. Gaz growled silently in hatred. She quickly produced a mental image of herself sneaking up from behind Zim and smacking him on the back of his green head with a large, preferably blunt object.

She was enjoying that image so much that she hadn't even noticed that her walking pace quickened surprisingly. When Zim came to a halt just before a certain fancily decorated door, Gaz nearly walked right into him, which would indeed have been awkward. Luckily her senses warned her and she stopped just behind him. Gaz noticed that Zim seemed to be about half a foot higher than her. Not that it really matters about their height difference anyway. It wasn't like they were going to make out or something related to that.

Gaz shook her head violently to get the last thought out of it. "Now, Viole-Er, I mean. Gaz. This is the door to the Ball Room. I had no idea why my fellow lower Irkens built such useless room, but I guess it comes in handy whenever there is an intergalactic ball from neighboring allies. Also, this room is very big. " Zim said smoothly while he twisted the doorknob on the door. It opened and what Gaz saw next made someone even as calm as her gasp.

The room was lightened up with four beautifully decorated chandeliers. Various flowers were hanging from them, producing a refreshing aroma. On the walls there were a few of those vertically long windows, which were covered up by red velvet drapes. Their frames were painted with gold. The floor was very smooth, and Gaz could see her own reflection on the floor tiles. Everything in the room, the walls, the floor, the chandeliers, the windows, were the color of goldenrod. Also, Zim wasn't kidding when he said the Ball Room was big.

Suddenly Gaz was struck with the realization of she was being taught to do again. She was about to back away, but her legs wouldn't budge. Seriously, it was hardened cement! Either someone poured cement on her feet, or she was frozen with fear or rather anxiety, Gaz was never able to determine because, right before she was able to do anything else, Zim's left hand covered her own one, and he slowly lifted it up as he gazed at her.

It would have been a fairly romantic moment between them, if only 1) Zim was a normal human and NOT an alien, and 2) They shared common interests and they were in love or at least _crushing_ on each other. Sadly neither of those two were true. After all, the only reason their fingers were entwined in one another's was because Zim was suppose to be _tutoring_ her on dancing. Gaz gulped, hoping that Zim didn't notice how uneasy and hesitant he was making her.

_Pleeaase let it end soon! Oh god I beg you! _Her mind protested. Gaz felt her eyes slowly wander to the being that was joining their fingers. She was quite surprised, however, that Zim wasn't showing any signs of tension at all. On the contrary, he seemed like he was quite enjoying himself. _Probably because he is trying to get back at me for screaming at him back in my room._ She thought bitterly. She secretly made a mental note to never ever talk back at Zim again. EVER.

"Now, the Neprelins, as you know already, prefer to waltz. And," Zim moved so that he was facing directly at Gaz, who was basically shaking right now, "I don't know how you humans waltz, but their version is to be paired into a group of two, a male and a female, and then they-er-get-uh-close." Zim's left hand had let go of Gaz's hand and he had held her so that she was sort of 'leaning' on his (twitches) chest. (Zim's arms were circled around Gaz's slender waist) Of course, they were in the center of the Ball Room, so you can pretty imagine how 'uncomfortable' everything was.

Gaz's own hands were sort of limping at her sides. (Ha, ha) "And um, they, uh, yeah, the female's arms are to be around the er, um, male's shoulders." Zim, calm as he was, sounded like it took a huge effort to get every word out. Gaz's heart beat quickened faster than before, but she did as she was told. She pretended to be ever so fascinated on the floor while her arms circled around Zim's shoulders.

"Okay. That is step one finished." Zim reported with more than just a hint of relief in his voice. "Step ONE! There are steps!" Gaz cried. Zim glanced at her inquiringly. Gaz felt heat rising to her cheeks, so she quickly looked at the floor again. "Um, yes. There are uh...steps. For beginners. Now, I take my left hand and you take your left hand, and we uh, entwine them like we did before at the door." Zim blurted out.

Gaz did as she was instructed, though she just couldn't meet her 'master's' gaze. It was like he was seeing through her soul! Finally, her annoyance got the better of her and she finally cried out, "Will you stop looking at me? You're creeping me out!" Zim looked taken aback, and he was about to say something like "You dare command Zim! Zim has the right to do whatever he wants!" but he quickly remembered that the Neprelinians were always courteous, and especially during waltzing, so instead he replied, "Oh, s-sorry. Its just that uh...I've never actually waltzed before. I have only seen it on TV, when I had a few spare time as an Invader..." He explained and looked shyly away.

Gaz, understanding, simply nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Its okay." Zim nodded and looked up at the ceiling. They were waltzing, dancing from here to there! Gaz's dress flowed gracefully as if they belonged to a goddess as she finally allowed herself to be comfortable. At least enough to let Zim demonstrate to her the proper techniques and moves. They were twirling and flowing to the beautiful music that had unexpectedly entered the huge Ball Room. Never before has Gaz felt such joy and serenity. She dared herself to glance up at Zim, and was surprised to see his eyes close. A small smile appeared on Gaz's face. _He must be nervous as well. _Seeing as how peaceful and tranquil everything was, Gaz felt that she would want this to last forever.

They must have waltzed for some time, because after what seemed an eternity, Zim and Gaz finally broke apart and after an awkward moment when they were gazing into each other's eyes, Gir finally came running in and circling his master and Gaz screaming, "Asparagus! Artichokes! They're here! Brain freezy!" And with that, he finally exited the room by sliding on the well-polished floors. His face flushed, Zim cleared his throat and said, "Uh, okay. Now you have the wonderful skill of waltzing. Anyways, Gir had just informed us about the Neprelinians arrival. Let us go to the Arrival Chamber this instant!" Gaz just blinked, but she couldn't hide her emotions.

Because even though she harbored a calm demeanor, her face was like a red cherry. _Wow. Did those past three hours go by so quickly? _Her mind pondered. Her head was still filled by the soothing melody and lovely fragrance from the past few hours. As they slowly left the Ball Room, Zim stood aside by the door and motioned in a very 'gentlemanly' way as he said, "Oh, ladies first of course." Gaz was about to say something sarcastic in reply, but decided that it would not seem right. After all, gentlemanliness seemed to suit Zim, especially of how he treated other humans when they were all little kids. She settled for a smirk instead. _Being a gentleman now, huh Zim? Well then, TWO can play at THIS game. _"Why thank you." Gaz purred as she walked out. Zim seemed quite startled that she responded to his remark by acting in a manner so unpredictable.

But as soon as he closed the door, Zim caught a strange whiff of it. An alluring and seductive aroma. Franticly looking around, Zim tried to find where this attractive scent is coming from. Although it was way behind in the past, probably before Irk was a fully established and running society. Before Irkens discovered that cloning their young through test tubes is more efficient than mating. _That's it! It has to be the scent! Months after I was Tallest I gained access to the History of Irk slate. That ancient timeline had important dates carved on it. I remember seeing a date that was marked and it was engraved with something regarding of the new reproduction advancement. Some of the earliest Irkens evolved and lost their reproductive organs! But this scent was originally the scent that female Irkens give off to initiate courtship! But...how did this irresistible smell get in here? And where is it coming from? Not that I mind it of course...it smells quite lovely..._

Zim, realizing that he had been staring into blank space the whole time, shook his head vigorously and began tracing this attracting aroma. Sadly Zim, so entranced by this fragrance that he accidentally tripped behind Gaz, who was observing the various lights that were lighting outside the palace. Apparently the situation got worse because poor Gaz was sort of sprawled on the carpeted floor, with Zim crushing her with his weight because his back was facing up.

"Uh..." Zim managed to say. "Don't. Say. A. Word. Or. I. Will. Kill. You." Gaz calmly stated as she tried to use her hands to lift herself up. Zim's heart was beating faster than any Irken nor human heart had ever beaten before. His head was also the lovely shade of crimson. But then he knew that if he tried to make any movement, even if it was to help her, Gaz would surely doom him. And he particularly didn't want to be doomed. At least not before the dinner banquet. Then suddenly, he caught it again. That same seductive courtship aroma! And from where he was now, it was to say that the scent was stronger than ever. Zim nearly lost his head from the strength of the sweet scent.

But of all the bad timing, this one took the cake because Gir came dashing in, circling them and whipping out a camera. Gir 'Oooohed' and giggled and snapped a lovely picture of Zim on top of Gaz. "GIR! I demand that you depose of that photo this second! Do you hear me Gir! No! Get back here! Come back! I order you to return!" Zim cried. But Gir just ran out of the room they were in and the last thing Zim and Gaz heard was Gir's triumphant cry of, "This is a start to a great photo collection! I'm auctioning these babies off on Ebaaaay! Teeheeheehee!"

"Zim? GET THE HECK OFF ME! YOUR CRUSHING ME HERE!" Gaz growled. Zim could've swore he saw some flashing in her gorgeous amber eyes. _GORGEOUS!_ He shook his head. _No! The alluring scent! It's starting to infatuate his mind!_ "Um, no. I don't think I will." Zim heard himself say. His eyes widened. It was like someone was controlling him! "ZII-IIMM!" Gaz screamed, "Get off me, or I'll doom you! I'm not afraid of doing it either!" "Actually Gaz, I'm not afraid of you threatening to doom me anymore. You see? I find you quite attractive when you are threatening people..." Zim quickly covered his mouth, but for two main reasons. One, he is trying to stop himself from saying anything like that some more, and two, well, lets just say the 'guests have arrived'...

"Oh, my." The Duchess of Neprelin held her hand to her mouth in shock. "Er, were we interrupting something?" The Duke asked.


	10. An Embarrassing Question

Disclaimer: I do not own IZ.

Author's Notes: Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You always put a smile on my face. Now for the review responses. I'm only going to do 2 because I want to write more...

SimController- I'm glad that made you laugh. Gir totally rocks. The body wash was suppose to actually contain the essence of- Oops! I mustn't give too much away!

Invader Johnny-Well, you'll just have to read on and see.

Thanks for your reviews! And now onto the chapter...

* * *

"_Oh, my." The Duchess of Neprelin held her hand to her mouth in shock. "Er, were we interrupting something?" The Duke asked_.

And most certainly they were. For Zim had practically tackled poor Gaz to the ground and started saying things that sent chills up her spine. As if the situation got any worse, more Neprelinians started filing in the chamber they were in, and several gasps were issued, as well as a few, "_Ah yeah, baby_!" were heard as well somewhere amidst the semi crowd.

Thoughts were racing in both Gaz and Zim's head. Zim was trying to come up with an excuse for his forceful behavior, and so far he was failing. As for Gaz, she was glaring up at Zim and her head was saying things such as '_Hah! How is he going to explain this?_' and '_I hope he gets in BIG trouble for a attempting to do...whatever it is he was going to do._' Along with the last thought that flowed through Gaz's mind, she shivered as her head wandered to what would have happened if they were left ahem undisturbed.

Finally, Zim summoned up all of his courage and self-esteem and managed out a triumphant response of, "Uh...this...this isn't what it looks like!" Gaz mentally rolled her eyes and was about to say something such as, "Yeah, sure. We were just talking when HE for no reason got on top of me! Does that seem normal to you?" But, something told her to just keep quiet and let Zim do the talking. Besides, she added, she is enjoying the sight of Zim embarrassed, degraded and trying to come up with a pitiful excuse.

Sadly for Gaz, the reaction she was expecting didn't come. "Um, your highness Zim? Pardon me, but don't you usually do whatever it was you two were about to do on some place that is usually more soft like a bed rather than on the carpeted floor?" The Duke inquired. Gaz felt her cheeks on fire and she gulped. This was NOT going according to what she expected, which included herself being freed from Zim and him arrested. In fact, this is the farthest thing to what she expected.

Correction: That WAS the farthest thing to what she expected. For the Duchess asked, trying to sound as polite as she can, "Zim! It is so lovely to see you again after the invasion of Earth! I see that you have become the new Tallest and," She smiled a bit, "you have acquired yourself a mate!" Gaz was about to vomit in disgust, but she knew better. Just because Zim was degrading himself doesn't mean she has to as well.

Zim, seeing this as a perfect excuse, cleared his throat and grinned, showing his white teeth. "Why yes! I'm glad that you have taken notice, my dear Duchess! This pitif-I mean, pretty one just happens to be my companion for life!" Gaz, if only there were only less than twelve guests in the room, would have done everything she can to whip around (even though Zim was stop on top of her) and slap him, hard. However, she did cry out a, "Get OFF me, NOW!" And she started to push herself out from under him.

"Quite a feisty one, isn't she? Haha, I can tell why you chose her to be your mate!" The Duke chuckled whole-heartedly as Zim blushed but got off of Gaz. Gaz got up, and dusted herself off, all the while fighting the strong desire to kick Zim in the nuts. If he had them. Otherwise she would've settled for jabbing his red eyes with her thumb, which sounded equally appealing.

She took the time while dusting herself to examine the Duke and Duchess. Like Zim, they wore royal clothing and royal marks that symbolized their home planet. They looked like humans, except they have no ears and nose. Their skins were light blue, and the Neprelinians' eyes looked a lot like Zim's, except some of them had dark blue and others had green. (Gaz assumed the colors determined their genders)

The Duchess walked up to Gaz and took her hand gently. "Its so nice to meet you..." Realizing she was expecting to hear her name, Gaz replied, despite herself, "Violet, and its nice to meet you too." Zim seemed surprised that she admitted to calling herself by her slave name, but then too was hand shaking with the Duke. "My name is Fidelia, and my husband here is Fredrick." The Duchess introduced herself.

"Well Zim, we brought as many as we can, but you know how fussy we can be about the number of moving space available on our ship." The Duke smiled. "Erm, please! Let us go to the Dining Chamber and relax ourselves!" Zim stated. "Right!" Fredrick agreed and with that, they all started to head towards the Dining Chamber's huge entrance doors. Zim chose to fall behind alongside Gaz and he whispered, "Okay, I apologized for my imprudent behavior, but you must play along with me on the whole companion thing!"

Gaz glared at him and replied hotly, "I can still feel the cramps from where you literally tried to flatten me." Zim blushed red and he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and said, "Uh...yes..I didn't know what came over me. This never happened to me before. It won't happen again, I promise. Just...just please play along or I will lose my reputation!" Gaz, who couldn't have been any sympathetic, replied, "Play along as what? You are just lucky I didn't snap and beat the bloody daylights out of you in front of everyone."

"Play along as...as my queen." Zim fondled with his fingers as his antennas trembled nervously. His heart was thumping as hard as ever, and Zim felt that it may leap out of his chest any second. Gaz grunted and replied, "Fine...but you shall pay afterwards! And I truly mean it when I say that you...WILL...pay!" She clenched her fists to prove her point. His mouth shaped in a nervous zigzag line, Zim gulped and opened the door for her.

Inside the Dining Chamber, various Irken chefs were walking up and down between two main tables, some carrying plates. Each of the two long tables had Neprelinian guests and a few Irkens, chatting away excitedly. In front of the two long tables was a small rectangular shaped one. There were four royal looking chairs with the Irken symbol carved on the top of each one. No doubt that that specific table was reserved for Tallests only. Zim saw Fredrick and his wife seat themselves to the two left seats, and the Duke was smiling and waving at Zim and Gaz for them to join them.

Gaz swore she heard Zim sighed a bit before he held her hand and they walked towards the Tallest reserved table. However, she must admit, the height of the chair did make her feel a bit powerful. Gaz noticed a few of the Neprelinians glancing up towards them and around the Dining Chamber. Her thoughts were interrupted when a clinking noise caused by a fork tapping against a goblet sounded. She turned her head to the right and saw that the Duke had done that to get the attention of his people.

Fredrick stood up and motioned for everyone to silence, then after clearing his throat he said in a deep voice, "Ahem. We have all come and gathered here together, Irken and Neprelinian, to celebrate the bond shared between two planets, Irk and Neprelin. Through rough times, the two planets and its inhabitants have supported one another. It is a deep honor that Irk has recognized our planet to be more superior compared to the other planets. Today, we shall sit together and enjoy ourselves and the company of our trusty allies, the Irkens. Of course, none of this could have been arranged without help from my dearest friend and present ruler of the Irken Empire, Tallest Zim!"

The crowd that sat at each table cheered enthusiastically as Zim rose and smiled. After he made his speech, Gaz didn't bother to pay attention, everyone cheered and then food was passed to each of the tables. As a few Irken chefs started bringing food to the Tallest table, Fredrick and Zim have started a conversation. Gaz noticed that Fidelia had wrapped her arm around her husband's and clung to him protectively as she rested her head on his shoulders with her eyes closed. Gaz shivered and all of a sudden a horrible, mental picture of herself in the Duchess's place, clinging possessively not to the Duke, but to Zim. She felt an odd sensation of hurling, but for her own sake she held it back.

As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, all of a sudden, from out of the blue, the Duke asked the most humiliating question imaginable: "So Zim," He started casually as he held his wife close, "Will you and your lovely companion Violet be expecting an heir to the throne soon?" Gaz felt her left eye twitch a bit and suddenly she had an empty feeling in her stomach. Zim, however, maintained a surprisingly calm composure, though Gaz sensed a wave of uneasiness coming from him. There was no way to reverse the question in such a way that the answer isn't what the Duke had expected to hear. The question was plain and simple: When are you and Gaz going to DO '_**IT**_' and get a baby?

Luckily the Duke hadn't exactly expected a response so he continued as he eyed his wife lovingly, "Fidelia and I are expecting our first child. However," The Duke paused a bit, "the doctor said that it could be twins!" He chuckled joyfully as would any soon-to-be proud father would. "Imagine that! Having twins! That could certainly complicate things when they're both mature enough to take over the throne!" Fidelia blushed and Fredrick stopped abruptly and looked at Zim and Gaz again.

Realizing that he was expecting an answer, Zim opened his mouth and said, "Erm, uh...we are expecting-" Gaz quickly blurted out, "A few more years before we make that kind of decision!" Zim glanced at her in a surprised expression, and she glared at him, knowing exactly what he was about to say if she hadn't interfered. _We are expecting to have an heir very soon. _She shivered inwardly at the awkwardness of what would happen if the Duke and Duchess were to appear someday at the palace doorstep, expecting to hear about their baby, when clearly there was never going to _BE one_. _Ever_.

"Hmmm..." The Duke looked thoughtful while his wife just smiled in an understanding manner of empathy at Gaz. "Well, you better get one soon! I mean, an heir IS very important you know. In the future, who will take your place and rule your country when you must retire? It all goes in a circle. We are all like this right now, denying our future, but someday, we will eventually realize our destiny...and that is to reproduce an heir to secure our future, and carry on in our place to rule our world."

Zim's eye twitched a bit and he seemed fazed by the Duke's speech. Gaz remained silent, though inside her head she was cursing and protesting that getting an heir with Zim, her brother's arch nemesis will be the last thing she'll ever do or even _want_ to do. Besides, she was his _slave_, not his _queen_. Her sole purpose was to _serve_ him, not spend the rest of her life by his side as his _significant other_. Still, the whole concept of ruling over those who are stupid and deserved to be enslaved did seem appealing in its own way. It was just like when she was young and playing GameSlave2. There were those who rightfully deserved to be at the topmost rank because of their distinguishable qualities that set them apart from other players.

"Well, that's alright! I know how these choices take time and all. Just be sure that it isn't too late. I mean, sometimes having a second heir isn't a bad either!" The Duchess laughed warmheartedly. Zim laughed along nervously, his hand going to his collar and tugging it to let out some of the heat he must be feeling. "Erm, right you are, my Duchess!" Zim cleared his throat, "Now, may I ask that shall we proceed to the Ball Room Chamber if everyone is well fed and comfortable?"

"Of course! Of course!" The Duke patted Zim on the shoulder as they rose up. The Duke announced that everyone shall move to the Ball Room Chamber for relaxation. As the many Neprelinian guests and few high class Irkens walked out of the Dining Chamber, Zim fell behind again to talk to Gaz.

"You know, you really did a fine job. Good work soldier!" He grinned broadly.

Gaz glared at him and scoffed, "Yeah, if I hadn't saved your arse back there you would've caused some major embarrassment for yourself." Zim glanced at her as they walked side by side towards the Ball Room Chamber, a two feet distance between them. "How do you do it?" He asked suddenly. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do what?"

"How…how could you stand the pressure of so many people back there?"

"Its called socializing. And I although I don't talk to anyone at all that doesn't mean I necessarily don't know _how_ to socialize. I just choose simply not to talk to others." She answered. "Besides, since you are the ruler, don't you have to make speeches in front of your own people?"

"Yes, I do, but they are my own people, Irkens. The Duke and Duchess and many of their subjects are foreigners." Zim explained.

"Well, you'll just have to learn how to talk to people from other planets. They can't be that different. Well, maybe our cultures aren't exactly the same, but they still know how to behave normally. Just pretend they are your own people." Gaz thought a bit before adding his name, "Zim."

"Irkens? But they have no antennas...and their eyes are different colors! Heck, they don't even have the same number of fingers per hand like we do!" Zim countered.

"So? I don't have any of those qualities either, and you seem to have no trouble talking to me at all." Gaz smirked, knowing she had him trapped. This conversation was finally starting to go in _her_ favor...

"Deh..." Zim made a funny noise and paused in his steps. "Well...that is because you are my slave!" He reasoned with his fists shaking. "Is that all I am to you?" Gaz asked suddenly, her voice is somehow unemotional. Zim, knowing that his true answer to her question is 'No', instead spoke up as his hand gripped the doorknob, "Well what do you know? We are al the Ball Room Chamber already! Funny how time goes by so fast when you are a talking, eh?"

Gaz merely grunted and shook her head as she smoothed out her long and beautiful soft violet ("And _sex-ay_." Zim thought before mentally punching himself in the face) locks of hair. "Done looking attractive? Good. Now I hope you remember your steps in waltzing." Zim stated as he opened the door. Or at least tried to anyways. Though somehow it wouldn't budge. "You stupid worthless piece of useless wood! How dare you defy Zim and not open! I demand entrance now!" Zim growled as he kicked the door, earning his foot a very painful aching. "Ow, my foot! Grr, this accursed door! Open!" Zim pulled on the doorknob furiously, his eyes flashing dangerously and his antennas twitching like mad.

"Here, let me help." Gaz said calmly as she put her hand over Zim's and _turned_ the doorknob _before pulling_ it. Her head was below Zim's head and her hair ever so gently brushed against Zim's neck. Zim's eyes widened and his insides felt like a blender as the unnerving fragrance of that seductive aroma entered his nostrils, or...the area where his nostrils would have been anyways, if he was a human.

Gaz's own eyes widened when she found herself pinned to the wall besides the door by Zim. She tried to move her arms to slap him across the face, but sadly for her, Gaz's arms were pinned uselessly at her sides by Zim's hands as he sort of causally leaned towards her, activating his mechanical arachnid legs to support his weight. "Zim, don't you dare!" Gaz breathed out, her words filled with hatred and disbelief. _How could he do this again?_ However, Zim merely chuckled as his red eyes beared a sadistice gleam.


	11. Fire Against Fire

**A/N: To my ever-faithful reviewers-I am deeply sorry for making you all wait. There were some difficulties in my life recently and I got sidetracked by school and family (not to mention other interests besides IZ), so thank you all for your patience!**

**Invader Johnny**, **HoboKing**, **Itsy-Evil-Spiders**-You bet Zim is going to get doomed...or will he? He **IS** the Tallest, and he can order her to be executed at the drop of a hat. But will he?

Thanks for all of your reviews! And I'm SO sorry for the long wait! (Gives you all IZ cookies)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Gaz's own eyes widened when she found herself pinned to the wall besides the door by Zim. She tried to move her arms to slap him across the face, but sadly for her, Gaz's arms were pinned uselessly at her sides by Zim's hands as he sort of causally leaned towards her, activating his mechanical arachnid legs to support his weight. "Zim, don't you dare!" Gaz breathed out, her words filled with hatred and disbelief. How could he do this again? However, Zim merely chuckled as his red eyes bared a sadistic gleam._

"Zim, let me go!" Gaz cried angrily as she tried to kick him, but she couldn't because his own legs were rested against hers. A shiver went down her spine when Gaz felt his hot breath graze her neck as Zim spoke. "Violet, don't try to resist me. I know very well about your weakness and it is completely hopeless for you if you try to defy me." Gaz's heart was pounding against her ribcage as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Zim, I-I have no w-weaknesses!" She stuttered nervously. Another unnerving jolt was sent throughout her system as Gaz felt the sharp tip of Zim's claw-like hand slide down from the side of her right cheek towards her collarbone, slowly descending towards the top of her dress. The feeling was the most confusing emotion she had ever felt. For one, it felt nice, but for another, it was just wrong.

_Still, it was a nice kind of wrong... _Gaz's mind wandered off. _No! Snap out of it!_ Another voice in the back of her voice warned. Gaz was brought back to reality when she felt her chin being tilted upwards by one of Zim's fingers. "Are you sure, my sweet Violet? Because judging from the heat that is showing on your lovely face, I can almost assume that I am your weakness. Am I right?" Zim inquired with his eyes half-lidded and a smirk on his smooth face.

"No! Let me go! Just leave me alone!" Gaz squirmed uncomfortably, "Zim, I'm going to scream so loud that everyone in this palace can hear me unless you let me go!" Gaz threatened, venom dripping off her tongue with every word she spoke. Zim narrowed his crimson eyes to slits and whispered casually to her, "That would bring us to everyone's attention, yes. Unless I silence you up by doing this!"

"Wha-?" Was all Gaz could say before the rest of her question was drowned out by Zim crushing his lips against hers.

"Hmmm-Mmm! Mm-MMmm!!" Gaz whimpered as she twisted her head sideways, trying to push Zim off. She gasped when a cold claw slid down her back spine. Zim's eyes glowed as he narrowed them mischievously and took this to his advantage as he slid his tongue into her mouth. "MMmm!! Mmm!!" Gaz protested as she felt his tongue caress hers.

Zim's mechanical arachnid legs formed sort of a 'cage' around them as Zim kissed her passionately. Sensing that his Violet might pass out due to the lack of oxygen, Zim broke away from her and licked his lips. "Now, I guess I have finally demonstrated who is in control here, haven't I?" Zim had let go of her left arm and his legs were standing now as he proceeded to stroke her hair when-

_**KA-POW!!!**_

Gaz's fists collided with his cheek. Zim dodged just in time though and he slowly started backing away. "_YOU IDIOTIC JERK_!" She screamed as she advanced on him, her beautiful amber eyes burning with flames of pure loathing. Zim must have snapped out of whatever 'trance' he was in too, because when he spoke, the 'dominance' in his voice was gone.

"V-Violet! I-I mean, Gaz! As your Tallest I order to stop this at once!" Zim warned pathetically. Gaz glared at him and held up a hand to slap him, but then something stopped her hand from connecting with Zim's face. "What the-?" Gaz questioned to herself as she tried to move her hand, though for some odd reason it just remained in a ninety-degree angle. "Ugh! What is happening to my arm? Why can't I move it?!" She yelled. Then Gaz turned to Zim, who was staring at her arm apprehensively.

"Zim? What the heck did you do?!" She screamed, still trying to move her immobilized arm. "I didn't do anything…" Zim explained calmly. "You must have injured your arm somehow, I believe…"

Gaz ignored him. "Zim, as soon as I can move my arm again, I'm going to send you to a world of eternal pain!" Gaz hissed. She tried to move her paralyzed left arm by holding it with in her right hand, gently massaging it.

Gaz was still trying to figure out what Zim might have done to immobilize her left when a flashback hit her. That syringe that was injected to her arm! The Irken doctor mentioned something about how the syringe will slowly be absorbed into her bloodstream and soon take over her nervous system. Which means, that has to be why she can't move her left arm! _"I see the syringe was a success." Tyrik explained. "Since you are his servant from now on, his blood was injected into you so that you could be identified when he sends you out on errands. Also-" Tyrik added with a grin, "It prevents you from physically hurting other people, most importantly, your new master, aka our Almighty Tallest, Zim." _

Those words rang through her ears as Gaz gradually felt both her arms go limp. That stupid syringe is preventing her from hurting Zim. She growled in irritation. This is useless. With that syringe's fluid in her, Gaz can't do anything to physically hurt Zim. And god only knows when he'll try to take advantage of her again. Zim saw her expression and asked, "Violet? What's the matter?" His voice was both filled with nervousness, in case she might lash out at him again.

As Gaz was helplessly thinking, a new question struck her. _If this syringe prevents her from hurting her 'master', then how come it didn't take effect during that specific time when she kicked Zim in the stomach? Did it take some sort of stimulation to activate its effect? Did it require time before its purpose go in effect? _The silence was unbearable, so Zim reached out a hand towards Gaz's back, only to have her suddenly turn towards him again and seethed, "Don't touch me!"

Before Zim could respond, Gaz lifted up her right arm to hit him but the same thing happened again. Her right arm simply refused to smack Zim. However, as if it's a punishment, a streaking sense of soreness surged through her right arm. Gaz clutched her right arm hissing in pain.

At a bad timing, the Ball Room Chamber's doors busted open and the Duke and Duchess stood there. One glance in Zim and Gaz's direction told them they were interrupting something. "Oh, Dear! I told you that you should stop barging in on them! Those two lovebirds need some time alone in this exciting event to prove their love for each other! They need privacy for Pete's sake!" The Duchess smacked her husband on the shoulder with a fan.

"I know, darling! I'm terribly sorry, your highness! Please forgive me!" The Duke pleaded. "Erm, yeah, yeah. It's okay. You two must go back inside the Ball Room and enjoy yourselves!" Zim hastily spoke as he waved his hand. "Ow..." Gaz moaned out, in a sort of bended position, one arm cradling the other, though it appeared that she was wrapping her arms around herself. She was hoping that the Duke would ask for what had happened so that she could tell them and blow Zim's cover.

"Dear lord! Is she **pregnant**!?!?" The Duke gasped. The Duchess made a sort of a high-pitched sound but she quickly covered her mouth with her fan. Still, her wide eyes couldn't hide her shocked expression. Zim's jaws dropped and Gaz practically fainted on the ground. "Err.." Zim started, searching for the right words. If he said 'yes' then there indeed would be complications, not to mention Gaz beating the crap out of him. (Zim doesn't realize that Gaz can't hurt him because of the injected syringe yet)

But if he said 'no' then they'll ask for why Gaz was moaning in discomfort and clutching her stomach like that. Zim mentally smacked himself. Where the hell did Gaz smell so…so..._delicious_? _I can't let that aroma get in my way_! He argued. So instead, Zim said quietly and shrugged, "Urm, could be." Gaz looked at him appalled. He countered by sticking his worm-like tongue at her.

"Oh my goodness!" The Duchess breathed happily. Gaz had to put a stop to this. "Um, I think I might have just had food poisoning, that's all…"

The Duke couldn't have been anymore naive. "You have food poisoning? Is the baby alright?!" He gasped. Gaz almost fainted for real this time. "No! I meant that I moaned because I fell down while walking here and my leg hurts. That is all. I am not pregnant!" Gaz lied with a wry smile but that wry smile disappeared into a scowl as she turned her head towards Zim's direction.

That crazed gleam in her amber eyes said one thing to him: _I'll make sure you die in my hands after this is over!!!_

Zim blinked dumbly and gave her the "what-did-I-do?" look. "Well then, your highness, I hope you are alright! If you don't mind us asking, what took you so long?" The Duke asked but his wife gently smacked his shoulder with her fan again as she whispered, "Privacy!"

"Oh, never mind! Well, lets go and waltz!" He quickly corrected.

Zim and Gaz nodded and they followed the Duke and Duchess into the Ball Room, where soft classical music greeted their ears. "I am SO going to doom you after all this is over." Gaz hissed as Zim handed her a drink. "Your threats so do not affect me, Violet." He replied haughtily back and stuck his tongue out again.

"Brrrrrrraaaaaarrr!" A cyan-eyed robot rushed into the room, almost knocking over several guests. "Master!" Gir ran towards Zim, who backed up frantically waving his hands in a 'stop, don't come any closer' motion. "No! Gir, stay where you are!" Zim warned.

But it was too late. Gir latched himself onto Zim's waist and snuggled. "Gir! Get down while nobody is looking! You are embarrassing me! Go do something else!" Zim said trying to pry Gir off.

"Gir? Go entertain yourself some other way." Gaz said calmly. Much to Zim's astonishment, Gir smiled and said, "Okie-dokie!" and hopped off of Zim and proceeded to raiding the tacos by the soft drinks. "Hey! He should only obey me!" Zim retorted crossly. Gaz blew at her hair bangs and said, "Whatever…"

"You seem to say that a lot, Violet…what is it about this phrase that's so appealing to your taste in vocabulary?" Zim asked taking a sip of his drink. Gaz raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Nothing…" before walking away, flipping her hair contemptuously as she turned her back to him.

Unluckily for Gaz, Zim fully caught that waft of fragrance as her silky violet strands brushed against his face. As he watched his 'queen' saunter further away that strong compulsive desire came back at full force and before his logical side knew what he was doing, Zim swiftly grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and pulled Gaz closer towards him. Gaz gave out a growl of frustration at her "master's" behavior. She was so sick and tired of him trying to put 'moves' on her from all that she whipped around and held out her left hand to slap him across the cheek.

But his invader awareness allowed Zim to see her next movement and he skillfully tripped her, causing her hand to miss his cheek, and by sheer-dumb-luck land her lips right on top of his. The hand she was about to use to slap him swung around and landed on his shoulder. Zim's eyes were half-closed as they locked lips but Gaz's were as wide as the dinner plates they had over at the buffet table.

Sensing her starting to sharply withdrawal from him Zim smoothly lifted his hand that wasn't holding her wrist in a vice grip and pressed her face back towards him again. He didn't understand why he was doing this, but she smelled so nice and irresistible! And she was quite _tasty_ as he was beginning to find out. Gaz glared at him but she couldn't clamp her mouth shut for fear that he might grip her wrist tighter than it already is until his claw-like fingers puncture a vein.

When he finally needed air Zim pulled away and licked his lips, saying smugly, "Violet, you have no idea how enjoyable that was…" If looks could kill, then Zim would be a corpse before he even hit the floor. Gaz made no move to rid of his taste in her mouth but coldly she yanked her hand away and mumbled, "_Jerk_."

Tilting her chin up delicately with his fingers he smirked as his scarlet eyes burned into her dazed looking ones. "What? No moves to slap me, just a minor verbal insult? You must have enjoyed that kiss as much as I had…or dare I say, _even more_ than I had?" He cooed. Gaz felt the corners of her lips twitch as she said through clenched teeth. "You wish. I'm only sparing the guests the sight of you bruised, bloody and bandaged…"

"Oh! Then maybe I should kiss you in public more often?"

"Hell, no!!! I _hate_ you!"

"It didn't feel like you hated ZIM! –when you were whimpering…"

Gaz scoffed and turned around, only to be surrounded by a spotlight. "What-" She started but was interrupted by Gir's perky voice.

"Alright! Let's dance!!! Whoooo!!! Master! By surveillance the only two people who haven't danced are you and Ga-VIOLET! DANCE!!!" Gir shouted jumping up and down. Everyone else including the Duke and his wife turned to watch the two, as they were both standing in the spotlight.

"Zim, I hate you…" Gaz muttered under her breath. Nobody else heard her, but Zim sure did. "Violet, play along!" He hissed back. She stubbornly narrowed her eyes and turned her head away, even though everyone's eyes were upon them. There were some hushed speaking in the crowd as a few Neprelinians wondered why they aren't dancing yet.

_Grrr…she is my servant, even though she's pretending to be my queen. And as a queen she has to obey me or suffer the consequences! _Zim thought about how he was going to get her to waltz with him when he suddenly caught the gleam of her necklace. _Of course…_ Zim pointed to his neck and began tapping at the necklace that she was forced to wear. To everyone else it seemed like he was doing the honor of fixing her necklace.

Gaz suddenly felt light-headed; like she was being sedated. However her arm has begun to wrap itself around his shoulder as he took her hand. Before she knew it, she was stepping alongside Zim while following his movements! The whole room exploded in applause as the Duke and his wife smiled.

"Zim…What. Did. You. Do?" She growled out, but she made sure her voice was quiet.

"Something that a Tallest does to contain his adversary…or, in this case, a very disobedient queen!" He chuckled darkly.

Gaz had no choice but to dance with him even though she didn't to. She prayed that this torture would only last for a few minutes…

After the Dance… 

Zim observed all the Neprelinians as he sipped his drink. The Duke was speaking to him but he only nodded and mumbled a few words here and there. Truthfully he was beginning to grow tired. After the dance with Gaz they had awkwardly departed and had to endure shouts of complimenting them as a lovely couple. Gaz had excused herself and was now speaking to the Duchess (he knew she was finding reasons to avoid him).

In all honesty this ball was starting to get dreadfully boring. After speaking with the Duchess Gaz turned around and headed to the refreshment stand. Sleep was starting to overtake her, but she couldn't fall asleep right here. She tried to look past the clusters of Neprelinians to find Zim. As much as she hated his Irken guts he was the only one she knew in the room.

Something tapped her shoulder and she whipped around to see a tall Neprelinian with teal eyes and soft-blue skin staring at her. "I am called Eugdrasil by my fellow Neprelinians, and I mean to ask may I have the honor of asking you for a dance, Your Highness?" He bowed and smiled at her, that kind of nervous smile one would have when talking to someone of a higher status.

Gaz, bored out of her mind, bowed in return and replied, "It would be my plea-"

"_Ahem_…" Came an obnoxious voice from behind her.

Gaz mentally vowed to punch Zim in the stomach as soon as they're alone as she turned to face him. He was looking absolutely cross at, with his arms folded and a foot tapping. His slim antennas quivered irately as he glared at both Gaz and Eugdrasil, who was looking positively confused. Zim's body language was clearly saying: _Violet, step AWAY from him. NOW._

Gaz heatedly glared at him right back as she mouthed her reply. _MAKE me_. Zim was finding this feistiness in her to be quite tempting; oh, how she would prove to be such a satisfying entertainment on those sad raining days…

By now Eugdrasil has sensed the electrifying tension between them and wisely backed off with an apologetic look at Zim. But it didn't matter, because Zim was completing absorbed in this little glaring contest he had going on between him and Violet.

Suddenly a horn blew and all the Neprelinians in the room turned to face the Duke. Fredrick cleared his throat and said in his loud booming voice, "Well, we wish that we could stay longer, but alas! Our frolicking has come to an end! Let us remember this joyful day! Your Highness Zim, thank you for inviting us. If fate allows it, we shall meet again!"

All the Neprelinians clapped at their leader's speech before walking out. The Duke himself didn't seem to notice that Zim wasn't paying attention. As all the Neprelinians filed out the palace leaving the whole ball room vacant save for two people, Gir burst out from under the table munching tacos and staring at them before speaking in a voice no one would expect hear from the little robot.

"Master, your face is so close to Gazzie's! Hold her!" Gir egged him on. That apparently caused both of them to blush insanely, while Zim shook his fist at Gir. "Gir, do not speak such nonsense! I would never do something as repulsive as that!"

"_Loser_."

"Hmm?" Zim looked at Gaz. She had victorious smirk on her face. "I win this Glaring Contest because you looked away, Zim."

Zim's eyes twitched angrily as he shouted, "Not true! Gir distracted me! Foolish human slave; savor your victory while you can…because the Almighty ZIM will get REVENGE! And then you shall be mine! **_MINE!!!_**" Zim hissed at her before suddenly realizing the last part of his declaration. This time since no one else besides him, Gaz and Gir were present he smacked himself on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He muttered under his breath.

Gaz scoffed at him retorting, "Over my DEAD body!" before stomping to her room to retire, leaving a stunned Zim behind with Gir doing handstands and screaming, "Tacos!"

* * *

Don't forget to Review! 


	12. The Smeetarium

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**: **The Smeetarium**

_A Week Later..._

The following days went like any of her normal work days. Except that Gaz's amount of chores had decreased dramatically. In fact, the only task worth calling a chore is to prepare lunch for her master. Gaz sighed as she flipped another page of a book she was currently reading in the Library Chamber. Because for some odd reason that she no longer had to do most of her past chores, Gaz spent most of her time reading and drawing. Zim thought is was a bit immature for her to be still drawing childish pictures of piggies, but he ignored that anyhow. Now that the previous Dinner Feast event has passed, everything returned to normal.

Suddenly a soft ringing sound was heard, and Gaz looked up from her book, startled. Then the palace doorbell rung and Gaz quickly ran to the door, opening it. She wasn't really expecting anyone besides for Zim, so she wasn't a bit surprised to find him standing there, with something in his arms and with an impatient look on his face. "Home early?" She asked with a raised eyebrow in a wife tone of voice from one of those family sitcoms series. "Yes, but I can't stay long." Zim replied as he walked into the warm palace. "You sound like my dad or something." Gaz said with an accusing tone in her voice as she followed him into the Main Chamber.

Zim turned around to face her. "Do I? Well, that is just one of the amazing talents of ZIM! Mimicking the voices of others!" He grinned toothily. He continued. "Anyways, I received a package while I was at my Command Base, and the package was Irken Smeet growth formula. Because that I'm the Tallest, I'm suppose to deliver the formula to the Earth Smeetarium." Gaz cocked her head a bit and asked, "Smeets?" "Yes, smeets. Don't you know what they are? I thought the syringe that was injected in you had given you information on Irken cultures! Surely you know what Irken babies are called!" Zim explained incredulously.

"I know what smeets are," Gaz said in amusement, "it's just that I didn't expect Tallests to have such...odd jobs. I mean, aren't there suppose to be some other workers whose jobs are to deliver Smeet growth formulas? Aren't Tallest suppose to have much more important roles than delivering baby food?" Zim's eye twitched a bit in annoyance but he said, "Well, many roles besides being a leader are entrusted upon a Tallest. However, I want you to deliver the Smeet Growth Formula..." Gaz's eyes widened at that. "What?! Why me? I don't even know where the Smeetarium is for crying out loud!" She protested.

"Which is why I'm giving you this holographic map." Zim said as he took out a scroll-like paper, "It projects the buildings, facilities and various factories that are in this area. The little dot in red symbolizes you, and this map is voice activated." Zim said. He cleared his throat and requested, "Show me where the Irken Earth Smeetarium is." Upon command, the map started to glow and a green-ish light poured on its surface. Many buildings appeared and then one of the buildings was outlined in blue. The words 'Irken Smeetarium' appeared below it. "See? So simple." Zim gave the package of Smeet formula to Gaz as well as the Holographic Map.

As she walked towards the door, a smile slowly crept across Gaz's face. _Perfect. This was just the opportunity I was waiting for. Now that Zim has let me venture outside, I can run away and escape him and be free forever. _Almost as if reading her mind, Zim appeared besides Gaz as she stopped briefly at the door, just as she had her right hand on the doorknob. "Hold it." He said in a police-whose-just-caught up-someone-speeding voice. He leaned in so close that their foreheads touched. Gaz's heartbeat sped up. "I know what you are thinking, Violet. Do you honestly believe that Zim, the almighty ruler will be outsmarted by his slave?"

Gaz backed away a bit and said, "What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to deliver this package to the Smeetarium." "Yes, yes I know that. But do you really think that I was going to let you go just like that? How stupid do you think I am?" Zim asked wryly with a raised eyebrow. Gaz just blinked bored, hiding her inner emotions which were: _Dammit! So close!_ _I was so freakin' close! Gaz, what is wrong with you?!_ _Couldn't you have walked faster!?_ Sensing her inward disappointment, Zim smirked visibly and said, "I forgot that since this is your first time walking into the big, unfriendly conquered Earth, with no Zim around to protect you (Gaz growled slightly at this), you shall be needing this." He took out a bracelet of some sort and in one swift movement before Gaz could even protest, Zim slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, where it adjusted its size so that she couldn't take it off.

Gaz tried to pull it off, until Zim said in a bored voice, "Don't fight it, Violet. That bracelet will only cling on tighter. And you know how much I would hate to see such an ugly bruise on that lovely smooth skin of yours." Gaz felt sick to her stomach, and she swore in her mind that if they were younger and he made a remark such as that she would have hobbled right up his doorstep and socked his red eyeballs out of their sockets right then and there. But she was much older now, she reasoned, so an action like that would make her childish and immature. Still, she settled for a pout.

"That bracelet functions for one and only one purpose; it is to track down its wearer's movements and whereabouts. So wherever you are, I can always find you." Zim laughed evilly.

"I hate you, Zim." She retorted and opened the door halfway. Before Gaz could step outside however, a strong hand forcefully turned her around and Gaz closed her eyes, expecting to be punished, but instead she felt a peck on her forehead. When she opened them, two gleaming ruby eyes stared intently down at her. If she wasn't mistaken, Gaz saw something in those ruby eyes. They seem to hold a mixture of various emotions. Wanting. Longing. (Gaz shivered inwardly) And lastly, if her eyes didn't fool her, _concern_ and _worry_. "Er-" Gaz said, searching for the right words. Zim finished for her, "Just be careful."

"You really do sound like my dad." Gaz said as she stepped outside. The air was at a comfortable temperature. Zim smirked. "Well, just be sure not to try anything. And remember,_ I'll always be watching you._." He said in a singsong voice at the last part. This time however, Gaz gave him the 'evil-eye' before walking off, package in hand.

With the help of the Holographic Projectile Map, Gaz eventually found the Irken Earth Smeetarium. Zim has informed her that his home planet Irk has the original Smeetarium, and the Earth version one was based off of that. Gaz stopped in front of a large building where the word 'Irken Earth Smeetarium Center' was engraved on the wall above the double doors. A red-eyed and a green-eyed Irken were serving as guards. Expecting them to act all hostile and start probing questions at her, Gaz prepared to explain her reason for stopping by. Much to her astonishment, as soon as she said, "I came here to deliver the Smeet Growth Formula with orders by Zim", the two guards opened the doors and motioned for her to go in.

Gaz could not stifle an amazed gasp as she walked further into the Smeetarium. There were wires and various circuits and outlets, not to mention plugs and one or two claw-like graspers that decorated the room. Aside from that, the walls also had 'faces' on them. When Gaz walked closer she saw that the faces were marked on cylinder shaped tubes. From the syringe she has been injected with upon her first day of training, Gaz knew that Irkens developed from test tubes. Still, it amazed her to see the whole new advance process of Irken reproduction right before her eyes.

_I wonder what the smeets look like?_ "All I could see are these faces!" Gaz said to herself. She knew from the syringe about Irken babies, but not their appearance. Though she expected them to look like miniature versions of the Irkens she sees around on this conquered Earth now. Gaz was so entranced in this thought that the movement of one of the claw-like graspers caused her to jump. However, she saw right away that it meant no harm and that it was just doing what it was programmed to do as it took one of the tubes that now had a smiling green face on it and slid it horizontally out of its slot.

Gaz gasp as she saw a baby smeet resting in its liquid filled containment. It looked so fragile and delicate. Not to mention much cuter than human babies. She let out a slight scream as the claw grasper smashed the tube open and probed two holes onto the unconscious smeet. Then she saw a round object being thrust onto the smeet's back. Gaz closed her eyes to avoid being blinded as an electrical shock awakened the smeet. Seconds later, a claw that shaped itself into a scoop and brush descended to the ground where the broken shards of glass were. It scooped up every glass visible and dumped them into a nearby trash compacter before retracting back to the ceiling and turning itself off.

The baby smeet blinked at Gaz and she stared back.

"Hi."

Was what Gaz said before the smeet freaked out and hid behind several boxes. Gaz knelt beside the piled up boxes and gently coaxed the smeet out. "Hey, it's okay...I'm not going to hurt you." She said as the smeet with purple eyes cautiously ventured out from the shelter of the boxes and looked uncertainly at Gaz.

What happened next surprised Gaz quite a bit. The smeet ran up to Gaz on its adorably small legs and hugged her waist and screaming, "I love you, mommy!" Gaz blushed and gently held the baby smeet, cradling it in her arms. "Wow, you're much cuter than the piggies I draw." She smiled. The smeet giggled but stopped when its belly rumbled. Its mouth quivered and it started crying. "Oh wait, you must really hungry! Good thing I brought this Smeet growth Formula." Gaz said as she let the smeet rest on her shoulder while she poured some of the powdery mix into a nearby bottle.

"Alright, I know that water is bad for you guys from all the times when Dib splashed water onto Zim which caused him to scream like crazy. But there has to be some sort of drinkable Irken liquid that could turn this power formula into nutritious drinkable substance for smeets." She said aloud as her eyes wandered over the various bottles on the supply table they were at. Instinctively, the smeet pointed to a bottle that had something written in Irken.

"I hope that is it." Gas replied back as she took the bottle and poured the liquid into the powdered formula. Seconds later, Gaz was watching a smeet drink happily from the bottle. "I wonder if Zim was as cute as you when he was a smeet." Gaz said and smiled at the image of Zim as a smeet. However, her thought was shattered when a voice on the over head speakers called, "_Smeet Number 54751-4126 should report to the Job Assigning Center immediately_!" Gaz heard a slight whimper of fright as the smeet looked upwards nervously.

"Go On." She encouraged and nudged the smeet gently.

The smeet smiled and took the bottle with it as it went to the door marked Job Assigning Center. It waved at Gaz before it disappeared behind the door. Gaz sighed sympathetically. "Poor little thing. I can't believe they have to work as soon as they are born." With that, Gaz left the Smeetarium and headed for the Tallest Palace where she knew that Zim will be expecting her return.

It was right at that moment when a surge of power rushed through Gaz's veins and she decided to play the most ultimate role she could think of. Teenage Rebellion.

Or something like that.

She could run away from that palace, free from Zim's instructions, free from his orders and commands, and most of all, free from sexual harassment. Not that Zim actually HAD sexually harassed her before...or maybe he did? Gaz's mind flashed to that one time when she was reaching upwards towards the tallest shelf of books when she caught Zim leaning backwards on the sofa, peering underneath her short skirt. That was why Zim had a slightly noticeable hand print on his cheek. Though you couldn't really see it. Gaz shivered a bit as that scene replayed in her head.

(Flashback)

Zim was reading some instructions on how to boost the defensiveness of one of the latest Mechanical Assault Robots that were shipped to him from Irk. _The Tallests Red and Purple had actually come to respect him as an invader once Dib was gone so that he could no longer interfere with Zim's plans to send a signal to the Massive, bringing it to Earth. After seeing a close-up of Earth and its useful natural resources, the Tallests chose to conquer it. Also, during that time, Zim had grown considerably and he was an inch taller than Red and Purple. Unfortunately, Red and Purple suffered and died from an Earthly disease as soon as they set foot on this planet. It turned out that Zim, during his stay upon Earth, has developed a strong immune system to the planet's diseases._ Zim smiled as he looked up from his instruction manual.

Gaz was granted some hours of freedom in which she could do whatever she wanted, as long as she had Zim's supervision (That jerk). She didn't mind that, because both of them wanted to use the Library Chamber anyways. Gaz looked around the varieties of books on the different levels of shelves as Zim was reading whatever it was that he was reading. Suddenly, Gaz spotted a book that spiked her interest on the top most shelf. Grabbing a ladder and walking upwards, Gaz took the book and started to descend. Only, she made eye contact with Zim just as she turned her head over her shoulder and discovered that he was peeping under her skirt.

"**And I thought the whole-sneaking-into-my-bed-ordeal was a perverted act**!" Gaz screamed before advancing on Zim while pulling her sleeves up.

(End Flashback)

"That dirty, perverted creep! Is that all he ever thinks about?!" Gaz said to herself as she walked slowly away from the Palace. Gaz did not care where she winds up, she just wanted to be away from him. _Zim_. However, little does Gaz know, she was being monitored by the invisible signals that were being sent out as the bracelet that clung to her wrist sense that the distance between it's hostess and her rightful destination grow more and more farther apart...

Back at Zim's Palace

Zim paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for Gaz's return. Then a green-eyed Irken soldier bursted through the palace doors, panting as he breathed out, "Its...it's your slave, my Tallest. You sent her to deliver something and you have informed me and my unit to keep watch on her through that tracker bracelet's signal. Right now, our computers have detected that the signal is getting weaker as we speak. This can only mean one thing, your majesty. Your slave has escaped and is on the run!"

"What?!?" Zim roared, "I thought I could trust her! This whole thing was suppose to be a test!" The green-eyed Irken soldier blinked and suggested, "Sir! My unit and I are currently stand by. Should we go and form a search unit?" Zim looked thoughtful at that. "No...I believe I'LL take care of this. Violet will no doubt be punished..." Zim paused. "Soldier Mirks, you go back to your unit base, I'll need one of your Hover Ships though." Zim said. "Yes, sir! What type of Hover Ship do you require?" Soldier Mirks inquired.

"A Tracker." Zim replied darkly. Soldier Mirks saluted him and marched off, leaving Zim to think about HOW he was going to punish Gaz. Suddenly an evil grin slithered across his face as his ruby crimson eyes narrowed. He sadistically chuckled as he said, "Oh yes. THAT plan ought to be...amusingly delightful."

* * *

**A/N**: Uh-oh...Gaz has decided to run away...what fatal consequences could this act lead to? Don't forget to review! 


	13. Renegade

**Earth's Nightmare**

**A/N**: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! We're almost to 100! Woot!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ.

_Summary_: Gaz has decided on a spur-of-the-moment to run away from her duty to serve her Tallest Zim. Now she is on the run as a fugitive from the whole Irken Empire as Zim sets about to track her down. And when he does, it won't be pretty.

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**: **Renegade **

Gaz tore through the long blades of grass as if a pack of bloodthirsty pit bulls were chasing her. There were scraps on her arms that crossed her smooth skin and the branches of the trees she ran past tore parts of her maid outfit. She was a wreck, but she didn't care; she had been running for probably more than an hour now, having only to have stopped running twice to catch her breath.

Her legs hurt like hell, and she felt like her heart would never slow down. All she knew at that point was that Zim was far away in that little palace of his, probably sipping his stupid afternoon tea or studying in the library. Finally when she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't stop, Gaz slowed to a gradual stop before collapsing on the soft cushioning grass.

She had no idea where she was, but recalling from the little bits of info she learned in geography, this odd place looked very similar to the grass plains of Africa. Except there were no animals present as the wind blew against the spare trees and swept across the sea of yellow.

She was lost.

For a second, Gaz wished that she hadn't chosen to run away, or at least behaved so rashly. She wished that she had given it more thought before choosing to escape. The Irken Empire with all its advanced technology and floating aircraft and satellites had disappeared from view. Gaz never looked back when she had ran because she feared that if she turned her head she would see her master right behind her on those creepy arachnid legs of his as he glared at her with sadistic loathing and an incompatible lust for revenge.

Panting as she rolled onto her back, Gaz looked up at the hazel sky as several dark clouds have gathered. '_It's going to rain_.' She realized. In her rush to get away, Gaz didn't bother to check the weather. And now she was going to get drenched while lost in the middle of a freakin' desert. Well, at least there'll be water. Her throat was parched from all the running.

Suddenly her ears caught a beeping sound and she looked down at her wrist. She cursed when she realized that she had forgotten to dispose of her wretched tracking bracelet.

Great. Just. Freakin'. _Great_.

Now Zim will know where to find her, and no doubt that when he does, she'll have her punishment. Images of whips, chains, knives and the ever-famous electric chair flashes through her mind before she felt a drop of rain hit her on the nose.

'_Argh, Dammit_!' Gaz tried to pull the bracelet off, but it never loosened a bit. She thought at first that maybe the distance between the bracelet and the Irken Empire might cause it to weaken, but apparently it's gripping her wrist stronger than ever. '_Damn you, Zim!!! Damn you to hell_!!!' She gritted her teeth and pulled as hard as she possibly could, using the remainder of her strength.

Since the bracelet aside from functioning as a tracker was also a sensor, it was designed to keep its wearer safe. But now as Gaz pulled at it not caring how bad it hurt her arm, the bracelet sensed that its host is being harmed from whatever outside stimulus so..._pop_!

It came off.

Gaz stared at the bracelet in her palm as her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. She clenched her fingers over the wretched object and with all the strength she could muster she chucked the bracelet as far as the eye can see.

Which wasn't very far, when a _clang!_ was heard a few feet away. Gaz couldn't see anything, but from what she knew about Irken technology whatever the bracelet just hit must have its cloaking shield on. '_Screwed..._' Was all that crossed the violet-haired girl as the invisible object in front of her revealed itself to be an airship.

With the Irken symbol on it.

'_Double screwed..._' She thought before slowly backing away.

Gaz couldn't believe that Zim has found her so fast. How could he have? Then she mentally slapped herself on the head; _duh_, he was the Tallest.

A figure in a black suit with a silver helmet on appeared at the doorway of the airship as a ladder extended towards the ground. Gaz didn't know whether to run or stand her ground. Her mind told her to run, yet her body refused to move. Besides, it wasn't Zim. This figure was too...humanoid to be him. '_But...I thought all humans were enslaved_.' She wondered as the figure that was slightly taller than her and from what she could see through that helmet, wore glasses stepped towards her with arms extended.

"Ge-Get away from me!" She yelled as she backed away. Her amber eyes were wide with fear as she stumbled backwards.

The figure faltered for a second before resuming its pace towards her again. Gaz, panic-stricken and confused, suddenly tripped over a rock from haste. She cried out in pain as she felt a dull pain throbbing at her left ankle. Struggling to get away from the alien figure, she scrambled towards a dense bush nearby hoping for shelter.

"G-go away! I-I'm warning y-you!" She swallowed the lump in her throat. It was hoarse from running so much and now she could barely string a sentence.

The white uniformed figure finally stopped before staring at her. It was impossible to see who was behind the helmet, but a second later Gaz didn't even have to guess. The white figure lifted its hands up to the side of its helmet and very slowly took it off—

"DIB?!?"

---

Following the bracelet's signal was a breeze for Zim. Sitting there in his comfy pilot seat while munching on a rare Irken snack, Zim watched the beeping red dot on the tracking monitor. His blood red eyes narrowed dangerously. He was getting close now. Very close.

As the Hover Ship flew soundlessly over the blades of tall grass, Zim wondered exactly why his slave has decided to run away. He never tortured her with chains and whips, but now as he felt his rage boiling, the thought of torturing Violet with chains and whips didn't seem like such a bad idea now.

Zim chuckled darkly as he thought about what her _real_ punishment was going to be for running away.

It was a hell awaiting her that made chains and whips seem like a gentle chastisement.

But she deserves it, he thought coldly, his mood changing.

After all, hadn't he been more of a roommate rather than a master to her? He had given her sufficient food, and even a room for her privacy (well, it _had_ been for her privacy). He had allowed her to wander around aimlessly inside his Palace and the Library chamber.

Heck, he had even thrown a freakin' party just for her! And did she pay even one single glance at him?

_No_.

What kind of master would give their slave such freedom?

Violet should have considered it a privilege to have been selected for the role of his personal maid. It was an honor, and she had thought disgracefully of it. Now, Zim was sure that he was a laughingstock to his whole Irken Empire. _And it's all her fault!_ He growled as he tightened his hands into fists.

His servants must be thinking that their master is a weak Irken, not fit for ruling an entire empire. He had let down his guard and let his primal instinct get in the way of his duty, which was to rule Earth. And to think that it was all because of a pale soft-skinned _human_. He felt pathetic that he had been so blind to her charms.

And now, because of it, he is searching for her through thick clusters of grass.

A quick flash of red snapped Zim out of his thoughts. He leaned closer to the monitor before speaking. "Computer, what's the error?"

"_The target in focus has suddenly stopped major bodily circulations, sir. This can only mean that target is not alive anymore..._"

"WHAT?!?" Zim nearly choked on his drink. "How can that be? The dot was moving a minute ago!" Zim rubbed his temples tiredly. Even though Irkens do not require sleep, they still need periods of rest every now and then.

"_It may have been a possibility that the locked target was attacked and terminated, sir._" The computer's voice was monotone.

"Attacked? Attacked by _what_? There are no traces of civilization in this area! And even if there were, then I must have ordered for all the humans living here to be enslaved!" He screamed furiously.

Slowly a cold gripping feeling of dread clenched his heart. "Unless...it wasn't human..." Zim's head began to feel dizzy. He leaned on the dashboard as support. What had happened to Violet, his slave?

"_Sir, this does not necessarily mean that the locked target has disappeared. If the target is terminated, the bracelet may still be on...we may have a chance of finding the target..._"

Zim grumbled under his breath as sat up and pressed a blue button near the monitor. He felt reluctant to see her if she was dead.

No, it wasn't because it would break his heart or anything. Zim was pretty sure by now that he didn't have one either way.

It would mean that she had gotten her reprieve from having to be punished by his own sharp claws.

"Computer, take me to her...body." He said acidly.

"_Affirmative_."

The Hover Ship sped onwards towards its locked destination.

_Hmmm…what should I do when I find her dead body?_ Zim stroked his chin as he pondered. He wasn't nervous about seeing anything dead in particular, mostly because one can't take over Earth without crushing all the resistant forces. But for some odd reason his heart was beating faster than normal as the prospect of finding Violet's corpse.

"She can't be dead! If she is dead, then—"

"MASTER! LOOK AT ME!" A very familiar voice cried from the back.

"AHHH!" Zim screamed and sharply swerved the Hover Ship sideways, almost hitting a tree. Grinding his teeth angrily he pushed a button on the dashboard that opened up a camera to the PCTC, aka the **P**risoner **C**ontainment and **T**ransport **C**age in the back of the ship. As you might have guessed, that cage was intended for Gaz. But instead a perky SIR robot is occupying it.

Zim growled when he saw through the camera that Gir was jumping up and down the cage like a monkey. "Gir! Stop it this instant!" He ordered. The little robot stuck its tongue out but complied.

"Oookay!"

"Good. Now come here." Zim commanded as he steered.

"…"

"Gir? I said come here!"

"Whats the magic wooord?" Gir crooned in that high-pitched voice of his.

Zim mentally smacked himself. Of course he should have expected Gir to be noncompliant. "Please?" He growled out, his eyes twitching.

"Okay!" With that, Gir launched himself like a fire rocket at the back of Zim's head.

"Aaaaah! I can't see! I can't see! Get off me!" Zim let go of the steering wheel to pry the little robot's arms away. It was hard since Gir apparently was not giving up and only gripped on tighter. As Zim tried to reach behind himself to grab Gir by his antenna, his elbow accidentally pushed a button that caused the glass shield that was covering them to pull back, causing a powerful gust of wind to blow in his face.

"Aaaaah! _Gaugh_-" Zim choked and coughed as he was sure that he had swallowed something. Probably a disgusting fly that carries a disease that could be fatal to his Irken health. Gir had thankfully jumped off of his master's head and sat on the dashboard.

"Is master okay?" Gir asked, his cyan eyes blinking.

Zim coughed. "Gir! That was the most ignorant thing you have ever done! Feel ashamed!" He cried, shaking his fist at the little robot.

But Gir merely smiled goofily and did the 'I'm ok' finger and said, "O-kay!"

"I see that I'll have to punish you later as well…" Zim grumbled as he resumed steering the ship. Thankfully it hadn't crashed into a tree or anything when he was trying to get Gir to release his death grip. According to the monitor, they were within a couple of meters from the bracelet.

"Hmmm…if Violet IS dead…then I'll simply have to make a clone of her to be my slave again…" He mused to himself. "Of course, I'll have to explain _everything_ to her again…" Zim groaned and rubbed his temples. Truthfully, _if_ by some odd chance that Gaz was alive and well, the first thing he would force her to do was give him a massage. Yes, that sounded like a lovely form of torture for her in addition to what he had in mind.

"I bet that she must be starving right now and very tired…most likely there won't be much resistance coming from her when I put her in the PCTC…" Suddenly an evil grin plastered itself on his face. "Or maybe, I'll just leave her there for a few days until she learns her lesson and never run away again!" He muttered.

Gir was watching the scenery pass as he sat at the dashboard of the Hover Ship. Suddenly something big, plastic and red caught his eye.

"OoooOOOoooh…"

"What is it, Gir?!" Zim asked irritated that he had been interrupted.

"I WANNA PUSH THE PERDY RED BUTTON!!!"

Zim's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. "No, Gir! That's the Abort button! Don't—"

_**BOING**_!

But it was too late. A second later Gir had pushed the Eject button and the pilot seat sprang upwards sharply, launching Zim through the air like an Irken cannonball.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! GIR, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU USELESS LITTLE—" Zim's screaming voice was drowned out by the pressure of the wind. He remembered that in his haste to find Violet, he had forgotten to refuel his PACK's jet fuel, so that option was out. Seeing as he was going towards the ground really fast with no other option, the Tallest growled and launched the parachute.

Nothing happened.

_Crap! The parachute is in the Hover Ship! Arrgh!_ Zim clenched his fist. Suddenly several half-moon shaped objects caught his eye. "Tacos?"

Gir appeared beside him, munching on one. "Mmm-Mmm! I L-O-V-E tacos!" He sang.

"Gir, help!" Zim cried, helplessly flapping his arms about.

Gir just watched as if this was some action thriller movie before his eyes blinked to red. "Yes, sir!" He dutifully flew over to Zim (he had built a built in jet pack) and latched himself onto Zim's PACK. His head opened up and a parachute shot out, letting them float slowly to the ground.

Zim sighed in relief. "Thank Irks that you had been installed with a parachute, Gir. But you still he punished!!!" He shook his fist. Gir's eyes turned blue again and he whimpered. "B-but it wasn't my f-fault, master! The tacos! They made me do it! Or else!"

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Tacos?!"

"Yes!" Gir replied. He reached into his stomach container and took out a can with red markings on it. "You could also have drank a Red Bull—it gives you wings, you know…" Gir gulped it all down.

Zim looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. The Hover Ship was gone.

"Thankfully I still have my remote control (the metal case around his hand)…I can still send a signal back to the Head Quarters for rescue…" His eyes trailed to the ground, where there came a distinct beeping sound. _Huh?_

It was the bracelet lying there. And Violet was nowhere in sight.

"No! We came here too late! She's escaped somewhere!" There was no trace of blood anywhere, and no sign of a struggle.

"Master, look!" Gir pointed to something else in the tall grass.

Zim reached down and pushed apart the grass to reveal a walkie-talkie of some kind. Oddly enough this walkie-talkie looked exactly like the ones his guards use back at the palace. Had something come and picked her up? Another Irken? _But I gave the order that I alone was to fulfill this mission!_ He thought crossly.

Someone had been here and collected Violet. And Zim could tell in spite the Irken logo on the walkie-talkie that it was not an Irken. Taking the electronic in his hand he turned it over and saw the Irken logo again, but this time with a red cross through it. Zim gasped.

"A rebellion force!"

So that had been who had taken Violet. Somebody from a group of rebels who opposed the Irken Empire. Rain began to drop down after it had stopped before and Zim clenched his fist, a new kind of rage running through his veins. Not only was Violet missing, but he has discovered a secretly hidden rebellion that could strike at any moment.

Fighting back the instinct to go hide under a tree as the rain pelted against his skin, Zim's anger somehow alleviated the stings that he felt from the wetness. It felt so unusual…the rain wasn't burning him anymore, rather it became compatible with his skin.

He wondered. _Have I developed an immunity against Earth's most abundant resource?_

Maybe yes, or maybe he was oblivious to the burns because deep inside, his blood was boiling at the realization that he was soaked from head to toe, an rebellion was building against him, and Violet hasn't been found…

"This isn't over, Violet. You can run but you can't hide from me! I will find you, and when I do, I'll eliminate any last will you have of going against me!!!" He growled under his breath.

"You sure like to hear yourself talk." Gir remarked in a valley-girl tone he had learned from none other than Gaz as he sat down and munched on a taco.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chapter guys...I've been very busy with finals and all that stuff. And yeah, things are kind of getting darker in the story, but there will be light times too. Well, if you have any questions regarding this chapter, please feel free to ask in your review and I'll answer them in my next update. Let's try to get to the ever famous **100** mark, k? 


	14. Reunion

**Earth's Nightmare**

**A/N**: Yay! I've met the **100** reviews goal! Thank you all so much for the reviews! (Hands out IZ cookies) Now it's forward and on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ.

* * *

**Chapter 14**: **Reunion**

Gaz found herself rooted to her spot as waves of astonishment and incredibility washed over her. In front of her stood the tallest computer structure she has ever seen, with its blinking lights signals of various colors. Grey and dark blue wires and tubes were connected to it from all sides and there was a huge Irken logo with a red cross through it stamped on it. At the top of the computer block was a platinum screen that had a line through, kind of like one of those heart monitors.

To her left was a long row of people sitting in chairs, wearing white lab coats with black gloves with the same anti-Irken logo typing away fast on the smaller computers. None of them looked her way, every one of them is glued to their screen with showed charts and graphs and maps of the world with certain areas marked in red circles.

Gaz's eyes widened even further when she turned to her right, and saw what appeared to be a desk. Only the desk was curved like a crescent moon with hundreds of small-complicated looking buttons and levers on it marked in small print. The tall chair that was turned towards the supercomputer was empty. _Maybe the person in duty is taking a break?_ Gaz wondered.

Her ambers eyes met a sliding glass door that stood behind the desk. On the glass were anti-Irken logos as well as caution and warning signs. There was a password pad next to it, meaning that whatever is beyond the door must be have either toxic chemicals or some irreplaceable files and documents hidden away. Gaz could smell the scent of metal and high tech machines in the air.

Obviously this wasn't a playground.

"It's been too long, Gaz…" A voice she hadn't heard in probably thirteen years floated to her ear from behind. _Could it…could it really -after all these years- be?_ Gaz sucked in her breath as she slowly turned around. Her legs felt like jelly as she moved to face whomever was behind her.

There in front of her stood a male taller than her in his early 20's with somewhat long black hair and trademarked thick glasses. He was wearing a grey trench coat that had several tears and holes in it, but over all it was still in one piece. Despite his lanky appearance there were lean muscles on him and he wasn't as weak as he looked before from their childhood. He had definitely grown but there were still some recognizable features about him, including his overall 'nerdy' appearance.

Gaz couldn't help but smile at her brother's appearance, but with her it morphed into a smirk.

"You've still got a big head, Dib." She mocked with her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't! My body should've caught up to it now in growth!" He scoffed.

Dib couldn't believe that this female before him had been his GameSlave2-addicted sister who hated his guts and always threatened to doom him whenever possible. Gaz looked so…unlike how a brother might view his sister. For one, she had lost her dark and gothic demeanor and her straight unbendable lines have bloomed into voluptuous curves of feminine teenhood. (This does not mean he loves her that way people, so get your heads out of the gutters, please. I need them for clearing water storage.) Her dark violet hair had grown to her waist and shone in the dim lights of the control center they were standing in now. They too, had lost their overall rough appearance and looked soft and silky.

He grinned. "You're still my baby sister, you know."

"Don't make me hurt you, Dib." She said flatly, her arms crossed. Yet she felt the corners of her lips curl.

"So, how are you feeling? I'm sorry that I might've given you a scare back there…its just that one glance told me that it was you, and even though my brain denied it, thinking that you were, you know, dead and all since you might not have survived the Irken takeover I just had to get a closer inspection…and it really is you." Dib spoke, relief lining his voice. He was just glad that one of his family members was recovered.

Gaz couldn't stifle a gasp from her lips. "Irken takeover? How do you know?" She asked.

Dib sighed and shook his head. "I don't know much either, Gaz. All I know is that more than half of the population of Earth is gone now. The rest of the people who remained either submitted to slavery in exchange for their life whether they agreed to it or not, " Dib explained.

He motioned with his hand around the room, which Gaz was pretty sure to be underground, "These are the few who have managed to go into hiding. We're building a rebellion against Zim's forces. Weapons are being made, androids are being put together and plans are discussed about how we should approach this problem."

"This isn't right, Gaz, this is **not** how Earth is meant to be. Everything is out of order and we're the only ones left who even have the will to take back what is rightfully ours." He said before turning to a shell-shocked Gaz.

"I-I, Dib, I can't believe this…I've been forced to work as his personal—" Gaz began, but she was cut off by Dib.

"What?! He forced you to work as his personal slave?! He's going to pay for this one! Gaz, has he done anything to hurt you? You've got to tell me! Because if I ever see him again, I'll—"

"No, Dib…he hasn't done anything to hurt me…yet." _Unless you count the times he's played the pervert._ Gaz nearly spoke the last part out, but she didn't feel like it. She was hungry and tired from all that running. Her legs threatened to buckle, as her eyelids felt heavy.

"Gaz! Are you alright? Oh crap, you must be really tired and hungry. Don't worry; I'll take you to the resting quarters so you can rest and later eat…" Dib had to support Gaz by holding her shoulders since her body was slightly waving. He felt guilty that he wasn't taking care of her, as he should have. As he watched her amber eyes blink once, twice slowly dulling away in pursue of sleep, he decided to tell her about the news of their father later.

"Take her to the resting quarters and when she wakes up, give her water and food…" Dib informed one of the workers as he walked by.

The worker, whose name was Eli nodded and carried her away.

Dib watched the sleeping form of his sister being carried away and his eyes softened.

I'm glad to have her back. Even though the chances of us winning against Zim is slim, at least I won't have to be alone in all this...

_--- _

"There is nowhere for you to hide, Violet. I may be closer than you even think…" A dark voice chuckled sinisterly.

Zim was in his palace. He was watching a huge monitor screen that showed the face of a girl with long violet hair that was asleep. Her room was dark, so it was a bit hard to see. He turned a knob to adjust the lighting of the monitor screen. _Ah, that's better…_

Even as she laid there, with a furrowed expression on her pale face, Violet still looked striking to Zim. Her curvy figure was visible even with the eiderdown covering her body.

She was beautiful, headstrong, tall … —and feisty Zim added with a smirk as he saw her curl one of her hands into a fist. No doubt she was dreaming about beating it into somebody's face in her sleep.

Ever since he had first seen her standing there in front of him back at the main Palace chamber with that "**Bite Me**" expression, Zim had found himself unable to keep her out of his thoughts. Even when he sees an innocent spot of purple on anything he's reminded of her and her fierce determination. It burned him like fire, yet he was still the moth and he found her to be irresistible.

Now as the Tallest observed her, he thought about how she had run away when he had given her the opportunity of freedom as a test to see if he could truly trust her. She had failed, and for that she will be punished.

Severely.

Despite how he was infatuated with her, disobedience is disobedience, and there are consequences to be paid for it.

And Violet's consequence is that she will never see the daylight again once he finds her and captures her.

Zim had been beyond the range of shell-shocked when he had discovered that his greatest enemy was in fact alive and well. But now he found that he can, -how do those pathetic humans say it?- kill two birds with one stone.

He just needed a good plan, and based on what he has observed between the conversations of the last two Membrane siblings, he found a bait. He has already set up the lure, as well as the traps, so all that's needed is for Violet and Dib-stink to actually be here themselves.

He laughed forebodingly at the possible looks on their faces when they finally realize that it was too late to go back and too late to plead for his mercy.

He would take back the figure that shone in the monitor because she was rightfully his, and he would make sure that Dib-stink would be terminated for real this time…

…and by his own claws.

A sadistic grin crossed his face as he red eyes narrowed.

He was ready for them.

---

Gaz opened her eyes and she rubbed them sleepily. She had a peaceful sleep, and it felt so good to be able to sleep knowing that nobody was watching her. She sat up and stretched.

She had stayed here in this hidden headquarter for some time now. Dib had stayed with her to keep her company whenever he wasn't on duty doing whatever it is that he does. Over the days, Gaz had gotten used to this new form of lifestyle, even though it wasn't like before.

The room she is in now is her room, and Dib's room is right across the hall. He has shown her around the headquarters during her stay here. Gaz still feels bitter towards her brother, but it wasn't that deep loathing she had back when they were kids. After all, in a way he has saved her from being recaptured by Zim.

Dib had informed her of how he had been the first human slave for the Irkens when they took over Earth, and how he had narrowly escaped with cuts and slashes marks on his skin. Gaz was surprised when he explained that he had to fake his own death to escape and the Irkens dumped him into a large drop-box, which he suspected was for corpses or something. But luckily he escaped by using the sharp materials he carried with him to drill a hole at the bottom of the drop box.

Then he had gotten a hold of a weak and sick Irken guard and stole his special communicator, which he used to transmit a special signal to the computers causing the Irken network to go down long enough for slaves to escape without setting the alarm off. Of course, only a few managed to do so, as the Irkens most certainly weren't stupid creatures and they quickly figured out that their network had been hacked so they fixed it while reinforcing the guard system.

He also told her of their father, how he had disappeared. He said that he was sure that he wasn't dead, because of a mysterious e-mail he received from someone called "P.Membrane".

Gaz scratched her head, her throat felt dry so she reached for the cup of water near the bedside lamp. Gulping the water down, Gaz set the cup back on the table and started to reach for the lamp's knob when suddenly she heard the some of something sharp scraping against the wall.

Something sharp like nails, or more precisely _claws_.

"Dib?" She called out warily as she got out of bed wearing simple pajamas.

"Miss me, Violet?" A cold voice spoke, dripping with malice at her name.

Frozen and gasping in terror, Gaz whipped around to face the one whom she had hoped to never see again. There is only one being that calls her by that and it is—

"Zim!"

* * *

**A/N**: Er, yeah. Another cliffhanger. Don't you just love them? O:-D Lol, just kidding. I don't want reviewers threatening to kill my cavy just cause I personally find cliffhangers amusing and they put the fun in D-Y-S-**F**-**U**-**N**-C-T-I-O-N-A-L. So tell me what ya think of this chapter and I won't torture you anymore with cliffies. (Invader Zim-like evil laugh) O.o Ok, that got me weird looks comin' my way. Review, please! 

-AmEva


	15. Imprisonment

**Earth's Nightmare **

**A/N**: ...Yeah, I know that I want to put some smart-aleck comment over here, but nothing's coming into my head...oh well, enjoy, I guess. (After the long wait, which, if you had been reading my Furuba fic, you would have known that I'd been on vacation).

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**: **Imprisonment **

_Gaz scratched her head, her throat felt dry so she reached for the cup of water near the bedside lamp. Gulping the water down, Gaz set the cup back on the table and started to reach for the lamp's knob when suddenly she heard the some of something sharp scraping against the wall. _

_Something sharp like nails, or more precisely __claws_

"_Dib?" She called out warily as she got out of bed wearing simple pajamas. _

"_Miss me, Violet?" A cold voice spoke, dripping with malice at her name._

_Frozen and gasping in terror, Gaz whipped around to face the one whom she had hoped to never see again. There is only one being that calls her by that and it is—_

"_Zim!"_

**--- **

'_No!__No, it can't be! Not after all this time! How did he find me here_? _How could he have possibly known where I..._' With her train of thought lost in a mist of incredibility and fear, Gaz couldn't look away from the one being whom she had tried so hard in the past weeks to forget.

She had tried so hard to convince herself that he wouldn't come back, that he would _never_ find her. Her thoughts were in a jumble as she tried to sort them out the best she could while attempting to look brave and defiant as she had always been around Zim.

'_The bracelet! It's been disposed of! It was a tracking device, wasn't it? He said that it was to keep an eye on me. So then why is he here? Unless...he was bluffing_!' Gaz swallowed and forced her eyes into that trademark glare as she clenched her hand into tiny fists. Forcing herself to be calm as Dib had taught her, Gaz continued to stare with contempt at the Irken.

'_He wouldn't dare hurt me... Idiot. Doesn't he know that he's in enemy territory right now?' Wait, on second thought, 'Pfft. Yeah right, like Zim would ever bother to think about that kind of stuff... All he ever thinks about is how to make my life miserable, how to get a good look under those flimsy maid skirts and how to humiliate me...' _The last thought brought a satisfying flash image of Zim being pushed off of Mt. Everest by her.

Time seemed to have slowed to a complete standstill as everything around her—the room, the floor and the walls appeared to dissolve. Gaz boldly stood her ground as a sinister grin slithered its way onto the face of the leader of the Irken Empire. Zim twiddled his two fingers (think Mr. Burns from Simpsons) as his blood-red eyes narrowed. Gaz could see her own reflection mirroring off of those red orbs that have been the object of her nightmares ever since she arrived here.

"Yes...it is I, the great and Almighty—"

"Louder."

"—the great and Almighty—"

"I said, _louder_!" Gaz hissed, a clever plan forming in her head.

"Let me finish!" Zim shook his fist at her before clearing his throat and bellowing. "THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY TALLEST ZIM!" He paused to catch his breath, before continuing. "You may be wondering, Zim can see it in your eyes, how I have managed to masterfully outsmart the pathetic security system around your little hide-away and sneak in here. Ah-ha! There it is, that look on your face!" He sharply pointed a finger at her.

"I'm sorry, Zim. But I'm afraid I cannot hear you very well. Would you care to repeat that? Only louder this time?" Gaz spoke calmly. Then, as an after-thought, she added, "You know, I have been expecting to see you sometime soon. But I never guessed that you would show up tonight."

"..." Zim's antennas quivered suspiciously. He certainly wasn't stupid! He knew what she was plotting inside that weak, feeble human brain of hers. She was hoping to draw attention to her room by using him as a mega-phone.

He chuckled darkly to himself. '_Poor little Violet...are you still deluded to believe that nothing has changed while you were away? Well then, I will _gladly_ demonstrate how wrong you are... But, I miss that fiery temper of yours _so_ much..._'

Pushing aside the urge to do as she had hoped, to shout his reply, he merely smirked and shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit. You are still the weak human sister I have known of that _pathetic_ stink-beast Dib." He spat the name out like it was venom.

"He's not pathetic! He's my _brother_!" Gaz was shocked at what had slipped out of her mouth. Normally, she would never admit to anyone that she was related to the big-headed Dib. But either way, classmates find out. Ignoring the rising question of why she made such a verbal claim with—some pride—in her voice, Gaz glowered at the Irken Tallest with as much defiance as she can muster.

"You're the one who is pathetic, Zim. It took you this long to find me? What, were you afraid of the big, bag paranormal detectives?" Cocking her head, her lips curled into a daring smirk, which only seemed to enhance her looks.

'_Ah, there it is...that rebelliousness in her amber eyes dancing like a fire that can never be put out._' Zim thought evilly. '_I'll enjoy crushing her spirit with the "surprise" that I have in store for her...and Dib-stink as well..._' For nothing would be more satisfying to Zim than to see that fire become extinguished, for that insolence to be washed away and cemented over with obedience, and for that defiance towards him to be shriveled into nothing but submissiveness...

"You know how much I love hearing you utter such hateful things pass those _succulent _little lips of yours, _Violet_." Zim spoke softly, his tongue dripping with sarcasm. Much to his delight, his words seemed to get the exact effect he wanted from her.

An angry gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Name!" Gaz growled through clenched teeth. She was vaguely aware that Zim was steadily closing the distance between them with every word she spoke.

"And how can I ever forget our little waltz in that ballroom?" He cooed, knowing exactly what buttons to push. "How your face seemed to redden every time I whisper in your ear?" He watched with cold satisfaction as she seemed to be loosing her edge as she spoke.

"Stop it, Zim. I'm not a-afraid anymore..." Her voice trembled slightly. Her hands were sweaty as she fought to restrain herself from grabbing a sharp object to defend herself as he approached closer still. Or blunt. Blunts good too. She eyed a certain baseball bat lying haphazardly under the table, with only its handle poking out. Maybe if she was quick enough, she could make a dash for it and knock him out cold.

"Don't even bother, Violet. We both know that it will not work." Zim spoke, boredom lining his voice as he quickly incinerated the bat with a laser from his PAK in the blink of an eye. Gaz could only gawk at the spot where the bat had been seconds before. There was now a dark spot remaining.

She had refused to acknowledge the fact that he was the Irken Tallest since she begrudgingly served him, but now as she stared at his tall frame, the force of his power came to her in one giant blow, like a soccer ball being kicked towards the goal.

Letting go of all toughness in her voice, she averted her eyes elsewhere. "Why have you come here, Zim?" She asked in a voice she rarely used, except when she talked to her father. Lately, however, she has begun to use it when talking to Dib. It was a voice that was calm and apathetic, her voice that had lost all it's childish threats.

Zim was surprised at her voice, but even more surprised at her question. Why had he come here for? It should be easy enough to answer. '_To capture the Dib-stink and take away Violet..._' But somehow, there was something else... Shaking his head, Zim replied. "What else? I came here to capture a renegade who has run away. A slave to the Irken Empire..." He spoke casually.

"You're not getting me that easily!" Gaz seethed as she backed away. He was getting too close for comfort. She was never going back! Dashing towards her bedside table, Gaz reached under it and pushed a secret button. '_The alarm_.' She thought. A loud, blaring noise was heard as lights that aligned the corners of her room began flashing. Gaz felt victorious as she whipped around to face Zim.

Zim gasped and looked around, surprised at the sudden noise. "What is that? What is happening? Speak, now!" He screeched at her, his eyes burning. Gaz only smiled as she crossed her arms. "That, Zim, was the trigger that will send a signal throughout the whole security system and alert the rebels of an Irken intruder. I think they will be quite surprised when they see that they have caught not just some worker or invader, but the ever-famous Tallest himself."

"No!" Zim frantically looked around for an escape path. The wall! He had entered with a special beam in his PAK that can transform any solid wall into a portal. He made a move to hover over to it when all four of the walls of the room opened up vertically, revealing...revealing...

"Dib!" Gaz's eyes widened when she saw her brother in some kind of cylinder isolation device with a plate-like bottom. Dib had a tape over his mouth, and he was bound with what appeared to be some kind of greenish energy chain with the Irken logo on it. Dib gave a muffled cry at the sight of Gaz and tried to move, but he winced as the greenish chain suddenly emitted a furious red glow and he keeled over in agony.

"No! Dib!" Gaz choked on her own tears as she ran towards her brother. But she was stopped by two heavily-armored Irken Elites who adamantly crossed their greenish energy prods in front of her forming an 'X', forbidding her from going anywhere near Dib.

Glancing around, Gaz saw that they were surrounded by Irken soldiers. She could feel her heartbeat as she searched amongst the Irken crowd for any of the rebels. Here and there, a few heads looked back at her inquisitively and in alarm.

"How did...how could they have..?" Gaz felt dizzy as she spoke. The room seemed oddly blurry to her. Was she about to faint? Her limbs felt weak. The room seemed to spin around her like a twisted merry-go-round refusing to stop. Then everything suddenly cleared when she heard a dark chuckle from behind her. Whipping around to face Zim, Gaz's eyes burned with unshed tears. Hate threatened to swallow her whole as she screamed for him to let Dib out. But Zim simply waved a playful finger at her admonishingly as if she were a child.

"_Poor little_ Violet... What will you do now? As you can clearly see, I have all of your disgusting, filthy workers CAPTURED! Resistance is futile! For running away and establishing a rebellion under my nose, they shall receive the most severe punishment known to Irken Civilization!!!" Zim shouted with malice as he shook his two fists in victory.

Ignoring her fierce look which had begun to turn icy with coldness, he extended his mechanic arachnid legs and paced around the room, examining the prisoners. Motioning for the Irken Elites to bring forth Dib, he swiftly turned to meet Gaz's glare with his own smirk.

"Oh, don't cry little Violet. I'm well aware of how much you must be going through right now...all that anguish and confusion." Zim taunted as he leered at her. "Therefore, I'm willing to do a little _trading_ of sorts. I'm sure it will be _much_ easier for you this way..."

'_Bastard...if I ever get out of this mess, I'm going to make sure that Zim will meet his demise in the most painful, excruciating way possible. No, wait...he deserves to be tortured for what he did to Dib_! _And even after he is dead, I'll stand on his grave and curse him so that wherever he is in the afterlife, he'll never forget the pain he's brought upon me_!' Gaz vowed.

"Yeah, I'm _listening_..." She mimicked him.

His eye twitched as a faint growl came from him. "I'm willing to let the rest of your little 'posse' go as well as you; however, in return your beloved stink-beast brother will come back to the Irken Empire with me."

"No! He's not going with you!" Gaz blurted out before she could stop herself. Dib, despite being trapped in an isolation container, could hear every word being spoken outside. When he heard Zim's proposition for Gaz's freedom as well as the rebels, he knew in the bottom of his heart that it was the only way.

"No! Gaz, don't! If he takes the rebels then we won't be able to build an army to fight against Zim!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Dib wasn't sure she could hear him.

Zim ignored the poundings made by Dib trying to break out. '_He should know it is useless. Irken technology is the most reliable in the world_! _Muahaha—okay, enough of that. There will be plenty of time to laugh later..._' Zim thought as he watched smugly at the two siblings struggling to convey their inner thoughts to eachother.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. '_Maybe...I can make this more interesting... In the end I will have what I want anyway, but it is amusing to drive these traitors to the edge..._' He cleared his throat. Everyone, including Dib, looked at him. Gaz suddenly caught a wicked gleam in his eyes as he gave her a brief glance before speaking.

"Or, if my early proposal is not suitable...then how about this? Dib-stink, you may be freed from whatever punishment you shall receive, and so will the others...if you willingly give your _precious_ little sister over to me!" He smirked evilly at the look of dread and terror that appeared in Dib's eyes. Gaz muffled a gasp, her eyes wide with renewed fear. Not for herself, but for Dib. She now knew that neither of them would be let go without being harmed in the process. '_So...Zim's plan...is to separate Dib and me_?_ But how did he know that I don't hate him anymore like back in skool?_'

"Zim! Don't take her! Leave her alone! Take me instead! I'll do whatever you want, just leave my sister out of this!" Dib furiously pounded on the glass, but it was to no avail.

Gaz couldn't hear him, but she knew from the exasperated look on his face what Dib is saying. If Gaz were to have been able to hear the strain and desperation in Dib's voice, then perhaps she would have broken down from having her heart torn between what she wants and what she wants to avoid at all costs. '_Scaredy-cat..._' A dark, mocking voice spoke in the back of her mind, '_Such a coward. You're so afraid that you'd rather risk your brother's life than your own.._. _Useless_..._failure_!'

"Stop it!" She screamed as she covered her ears, her knees buckling out from beneath her from stress. But Zim only smiled cruelly as he crawled over to where Dib was contained, and he pressed a small blue button. "Your thoughts seem to be running amok, Violet... Let's see what Dib-stink have to say?" He grinned at her before turning a dial to the maximum, filling the room with Dib's anguishing cries.

"—AND IT WAS MY FAULT THAT I ESCAPED! DON'T HURT GAZ! LET HER GO! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH TO HER BEFORE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHE SUFFERED FROM POST-TRAUMATIC STRESS DIS—"

"Ok, that was maybe TMI there..." Zim muttered, quickly turning the dial down to zero. He was covering his sensitive antennas, as they were the Irken equivalent to ears. Leering at Gaz, who was staring off into space with a kind of dazed look, Zim crawled over to her cautiously. He didn't want to have "damaged goods", and it looked like she was ready to break down any second at the slightest provocation.

He retracted his arachnid legs. "Violet, are you in there?" He asked softly in derided concern for the girl. He crouched down to eye-level at her to take in her reaction. '_Hmm...It seemed that Dib-stink's outburst must have sent her into a state of shock...How__interesting_.' He looked disparagingly at a single tear drop that made its way down her cheek before gently catching it with a long spider-like finger. It hung there like fresh morning dew hanging in suspense on tree leaves.

"Tranquilize her. I don't want any more trouble before we reach my Palace." He ordered. A medical Irken came forth and took out a syringe from his PAK, taking Gaz's arm in his hand. She didn't even blink as he flipped it over to her wrist before inserting the needle into a dull-blue vein.

Zim watched with morbid fascination as the clear liquid in the syringe was emptied into her bloodstream. Then, at last, the only reaction that came from her was the fluttering of her dainty lashes before she collapse in the arms of the Irken medic.

As the medic moved out of the room, the others began to follow him. Dib could only watch with horror as everything seemed to fast-forward. Then he himself was being carried out of Gaz's room, her sanctuary. Turning back to glance at the one place he and Gaz had first reunited and felt safe, Dib looked down in regret.

He had failed. He had failed Gaz. He had failed himself. But most importantly, he had failed his father. He could never escape Zim. Looking up he saw the setting sun bringing shadows upon the land.

'_This will be the last time I'll see the outside..._' He thought morosely. Giving a final look at the underground hideaway which he now saw burnt to dust and ashes, he suddenly felt a strange gas being emptied into the small space he is confined in. '_Knock-Out Gas_.' But before he could do anything about it, he passed out.

The last thing he saw before surrendering to the darkness was the ever ruthless Tallest of the Irkens, Zim—casually licking at the finger that held his sister's last teardrop.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, my brain is sizzled from exhaustion. Anyways, I haven't decided how I am going to end this fic. There are multiple ways (some of which would probably cause a truck-load of hate-mail dumped on me), but so far I think I'll just wait and see where this fic takes me.

Yeah, and I hope Zim didn't seem OOC or anything since it's been a while since I've updated. Just keep in mind that he IS Tallest now, and that some of his "childish" behavior has diminished, but they're not gone.

Don't worry; he'll still have his moments in the future.

Now REVIEW! Or face my wrath!!! (I don't have any wrath at all. All I have is a dime, two pennies, a nickel and a tattoo my friend gave me for Halloween last year)

-AmEva


	16. Prisoner and Pet

**Earth's Nightmare **

**A/N**: Okay, I know that I had written in my Bio that I am not working on any of my fanfics at this time, but after I saw _**geminidragon67**_'s fanart depicting the complicated love/hate relationship between Zim and his (cough)love(cough)-slave Gaz, I made up my mind to post Chapter 16 as a token of Thanks. So this chapter is dedicated to _**geminidragon67**_. I realized that I have never actually credited her for creating awesome fan arts of Earth's Nightmare on Deviant Art. They're done superbly and it matches the fic I'm writing. So go check it out! Btw, I'm still on Hiatus because this is a special occasion.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**: **Prisoner and Pet**

—_2 Hours after the Capture of the Rebels_—

"Make sure that every single cell is locked down under the highest measure of security. Monitor their behavior 24/7 and report to me when they have given up trying foolishly to keep the information that I need hidden from me..."

"Affirmative, sir."

"Has the procedure been completed for Prisoner R-492 like I ordered?"

"Yes, sir. Prisoner R-492 has been successfully induced into chronic sleep mode. He has been placed into the Suspension Tank for further analysis."

"Good...good. You know, it still surprises me how _utterly_ dense and brainless humans can be when it comes to choosing life or death. They should already know that the Irken Race will _always_ surpass humans in terms of intelligence, strength and technology. But I suppose that they have no other option but to flee..."

"Sir..?"

"They should be happy that I'm content enough with just imprisoning them. I was about to have them be _used_ for something that might be indeed helpful to us when it comes to studying human structure. But, for sake of _her _sensitivity when it comes to these things, I've decided to spare them. After all, what is an Empire without slaves to do the menial labor that they deserve?"

"I couldn't agree any more, sir..."

A sigh. "Well, this concludes my visit to this gloomy place...I am returning to my Palace," a pause, and then a small chuckle, "I can imagine that dear Violet must be awake now. I hope she'll enjoy my little "surprise". I wonder if she will think that everything in the past—the rebels, the underground hideout, that stink-beast Dib—will be nothing more than a dream? It would be fun to toy with her mind a little bit...as punishment, I suppose."

"A safe trip, sir. Shall I call for a Transporter? It is a long way..."

"No...I believe I'll take my time. I'll be traveling on foot..."

A bow. "As you wish..."

---

'_Uuugh...what happened? Feel like I've been tossed into a blender and then flushed down a sewer or something..._' A pair of luminescent amber eyes fluttered open and stared up at the lavender, sterilized ceiling for a while, puzzled as to where they were. There was no sound, just a faint hum emitted from something big and mechanical in the walls. Groaning from the dull ache of her throbbing muscles, the girl flipped herself onto her side to take in a better view of her surroundings. She felt too tired for some reason to sit up.

All she can see is a range of violet in front of her. Her eyes took a second or two to adjust to the brightness and the dullness that assaulted her vision ranging from lilac to dark-purple. '_Dang...whoever lives here must be like some crazy purple-fanatic..._' It was everywhere—lavender carpeting, lilac walls, a violet desk with a purple chair (she wondered if it was painted), a plum colored bedside table and a mauve bed with complimenting sheets and pillows.

She was about to close her eyes and snuggle deeper into the bed when suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, Gaz realized where she was and leapt off the bed in pure disgust. Her first thought after that was 'Dib!' and she ran to the door, realizing only seconds later that she was clad in nothing except a thin but thankfully non-translucent hospital gown. Gaz rubbed the cotton fabric in between her fingers, feeling the sickly warmth which came from it. A growl came from her throat. '_Dammit! He undressed me too?! But what did he do to Dib?_'

Standing on her weak legs was trying on her half-awake body, as she staggered slightly from her own weight. She wondered what could have caused her to feel so heavy other than from her sleepiness as she decided to lean against the wall for support. Licking her lips in anticipation, Gaz flattened herself against the wall, careful to be quiet in case the door suddenly opened and _he_ came in.

'_Wait...I need some kind of weapon... It's obvious from what my situation is right now that he has seen past my bluffing back at the hide-away_.' Gaz knew as much as she didn't want to that she, along with the others, had been captured by Zim. However, it was the ending that she couldn't figure out. Zim had forced her to make a choice between herself or Dib, but she was so overwhelmed with emotions and fear creeping up on her that she froze up, and...in a way, retreated from everything that was happening. She had been on auto-pilot when she felt a sting in her arm and then before she knew what had happened, blacked out.

And here she was. Back at the beginning. At the start line again. Whichever she wanted to call it, there wasn't much time. Something told her that Zim is coming. '_Intuition_?' Perhaps.

All Gaz wants to do right now is to meet up with her brother. It is hopeless to turn to him for protection now, but she just wanted—needed to see his familiar face. It would resolve the feeling of loneliness in her heart, and maybe, since they are on Zim's turf now, she can tell him something's about the Palace. She can leak information to him, and with that big head of his, he might be able to come up with a scheme of some sort to get them out of this place.

Feeling renewed at the resolution, Gaz frantically looked around for an apparatus that can serve as a weapon. Not to hurt Zim (even though she would kill for an opportunity like that), but to defend herself. Gaz knows that whatever is in her blood will not allow her to assault him, but that doesn't mean that she can't protect herself from him.

Scrimmaging around in the closet she overlooked earlier, her eyes locked onto an iron pole leaning against the wall. That seemed to be the only thing that is NOT purple of any shade, so she grabbed it and closed the door before dragging the pole (it was a foot or two longer than her) with her across the room to the door.

'_Okay...I don't know how I'm going to do this, but the plan is to find Dib...hopefully_.' She gulped down her insecurities, forcing doubts into the farthest corners of her mind. Gripping the pole tighter in her hands, she pressed a cautious ear to the door. There was nothing. Surprised and somewhat disappointed, Gaz backed away and attentively reached for the knob.

It was locked.

'_Duh, what, do you think he'll honestly let you roam around after you've run away_?' A sarcastic voice piped up. Swearing under her breath (Gaz wasn't prone to swearing that often, but lately she's been picking up more than determination from Dib), she has no other option but to wait and ambush Zim when he comes.

'_Wait a second..._' Taking a second look at the door, Gaz was mildly surprised to find that she recognized the doorknob model. It was made from Irken Tech, able to sense the identity of people by their fingertips. Or more precisely, their _fingerprints_. That is how the door can determine whom it should open for and whom it ought to close off to.

Gaz smirked. Had it not been for the short but useful period of time she spent with Dib on deciphering and dissecting Irken technology, she wouldn't have been able to see the easy way of tricking the doorknob to open up.

'_Now if he undressed me_,' she tried not to linger on that thought, '_then his fingerprints must be on the gown..._' Somewhat doubtful that this could work because she might have overlapped Zim's fingerprints with her own when she rubbed the fabric, Gaz charily took a part of her gown and wrapped it around the doorknob.

_Beep-Beep...Click!_

Her jaws nearly dropped when the door flashed a millisecond of purple light before it automatically turned and the door was open.

'_Yes_!' Gaz had to bite her tongue from shouting it at the top of her lungs. Gaz warily took a peek around and saw that Zim wasn't present. She quickly picked up the pole and nudged the door aside before sliding the pole horizontally outwards. Her senses were met with the all-too familiar surroundings of the top most floor; the floor where Zim's chambers were.

Now Gaz can count on one hand the quantity of times she has been up here. One occasion was when she did it out of curiosity amidst her cleaning sessions, which as a result caused her to earn a verbal scolding from Zim who demanded as punishment she must write "_I will not disobey my Master and Tallest Zim_" a hundred times, as well as to bring him a glass of warm milk and a batch of fresh baked cookies. (She rebelled by bringing them to him and then eating them in his face. Unfortunately, he made her write, "_I will not disobey my Master and Tallest Zim. I will not drink warm milk and eat fresh-baked cookies in his face."_)

Another time was when he was ill (strangely enough, from an Irken version of the common cold) and demanded that she bring his breakfast, lunch and dinner upstairs to him, freshly prepared on a golden tray, with silver dishes and cups and a small petite vase with a rare Irken flower added as a final touch. (She wanted to throw the whole set in his face, but alas, her blood prevented her from accomplishing such a fantasy)

Gaz can vaguely memorize what Zim's room looked like, although the amount of time she has spent away from this place made her memory a little blurry. Shaking her thoughts into focus, she tip-toed as silently as she can to the Floor Tele-Vator. She needed to descend to the lobby, where she'll be able to escape.

Gingerly stepping into the glass box, Gaz thought up in her head her desired floor. In a flash of blinding light, she found herself standing in the middle of the main chamber. Taking in a deep breath, Gaz headed for the main doors. Pushing them open, she looked around and stared up at the dusky sun that was partially covered by a tall tower.

Taking a step outside, she was greeted with fresh air. Although it smelled fresh at first, there was an increased antiseptic scent which came from it.

'_Is the sun rising or setting..?_' She wondered dazedly as she looked up at the sky from a peculiar angle. '_The sky is orange-ish...kind of like my eyes, I guess... I wonder if it will be dark soon or-..._'

Out of the blue, something that is angular and pale-green blocked her view of the pretty sky. It had disapproving eyes that reminded her of when she broke Dib's computer when she was little, and Gaz found that their color was extremely unorthodox. A kind of red that is redder than a rose...like blood-red, maybe? There was also a judgmental frown on this face with blood-red eyes. For a second there Gaz felt like a child who had been caught with their hand in a cookie-jar. She unconsciously gave out a shiver for unknown reasons.

Then, as she watched with glazed and indistinct eyes, a long and cruel smirk stretched from ear to ear on that face.

Zim tsked at her admonishingly, "Have you learned nothing from our previous encounter, my pet?" He cooed as he petted her soft violet hair. Gaz blinked, and then her pupils widened. She struggled to move her arm to punch him as she realized that somehow she was on her back. That proved unsuccessful however, as he swiftly caught her fist in his hand and with a wicked gleam in his ruby orbs, threw her over his shoulder like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes.

'_Ow_!' Gaz cried in silent agony as she furiously thrashed in hopes that he'll release her. But he held tight and whistled as he stepped into the main chamber. The doors automatically locked behind him, sealing shut her hopes of ever-escaping from this nightmare that keeps coming back.

Strangely enough, as soon as she was inside, it felt like an invisible suffocating mask has been pulled off her face. Her senses cleared and she felt strength returning to her muscles. Realizing that her throat no longer felt constricted from whatever was at the doorsteps, Gaz spoke, or rather screamed in fury,

"LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!"

She pounded her fists but it was useless as he paid her no attention at all. Or at least, not to her voice. Gaz winced when she felt something sharp scrape against her calf all the way up, past the junction of her inner knee and dangerously close to the most sensitive of part of her.

"Go on and scream all you want, dear Violet. You don't know how much I love hearing you do it...only if I was you, I'd wait until we are in my _chambers_..." He lowered his voice suggestively, "...and then you may scream as high as your voice box would allow..."

An angry blush came to her face as she had no choice but to glare at the moving floor. She'll just think up of some ways to torture him when he lets go of her then, she thought venomously.

Then before she knew it, they were in the hall that led to his room, and the room that she assumed he made for her, judging by its disgusting color. '_If he tries anything funny, I'll just launch my fist back like a catapult and punch his lights out_.' Gaz vowed to herself.

"Hmmm...which room do you think we should enter, Violet? The choice is up to you. It doesn't matter to me because in the end, I will still accomplish what I have set out to do..." He spoke sinuously.

"Let...me...go!" Gaz grounded out from clenched teeth. She heard him chuckle to himself before he whispered, "As you wish, my dear..."

Gaz was surprised that he complied so fast, but then later she knew that it was too good to be true when she found herself held around the waist by two mechanical arachnid legs and looking into the menacing red eyes of Zim, who had a cold smile on his face. A gasp slipped past her lips when she found herself pressed against the wall, with Zim's face only an inch from hers.

"So tell me, my _pet_, did you enjoy your short-lived freedom?" He hissed maliciously. Gaz couldn't bear to look directly into those pitiless scarlet eyes any longer. Her face burned as tears started to collect in her eyes, threatening to spill and reveal her weakness if she did not look away. Closing her eyes she shook her head, averting her gaze to the side. Her lips trembled when cold, spider-long fingers gripped her chin and tilted it so that she faced him again.

He cocked his head in mock sympathy at her distraught appearance. "No? But I thought that you were happy because you've met your _brother_..." He scowled at the word. Gaz only stared back at him in contempt.

"Where is he?" She spoke in a firm voice belied by the terror evident in her eyes.

"Dib-stink? Oh, I don't know...probably got lost in the sea of rebels transported here. Maybe they've taken him in for _experimentation_. I heard from the Medical Institute that they're running low on humans for guinea pigs..." He added, smirking at the color that drained from her face.

"Liar!" She cried disbelievingly. Though she knew that it was as possible as what he'll do to her if she disobeys him again.

"Maybe I am, Violet...but either way, you can just forget about ever finding him again, and worry more about yourself... For all you know, he may be getting a reprieve by simply sitting behind the bars of Irken Prison..." He played with her mind.

Gaz glared at him in disbelief, thinking how he could ever toy with her emotions like that. But then again, this _is _Zim. The ever-selfish and cruel narcissist whom she has no other choice but to serve, no matter what her personal feelings about him may be.

She mentally repeated what he had said, '_...you can just forget about ever finding him again, and worry more about yourself..._' the solid, defensive wall that she had struggled so hard to put together crumbled as the dam broke. Fresh, crystallized tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks as she freely cried, not caring anymore that Zim saw her weakness.

"What is the matter, my pet? You should be happy that I am letting you go without a punishment, which you justly deserve for how you have misbehaved..." He leaned his forehead against hers. His long, worm-like tongue lewdly slithered out of his mouth and licked away her falling tears.

Gaz cried out in hysteria, thrashing this way and that. Sadly that didn't do her any good because Zim caught her flailing arms with his, maintaining an unrelenting grip on her wrists, which had begun to burn from soreness. Her heart thumped itself against her ribcage in desperation to get out, but Zim merely sighed before he smirked at her futile attempts. He quickly hoisted her up and pushed aside the door to her room—the room he has designed just for her—walking in. Gaz's eyes widened when she heard the door click shut with a tone of finality.

Then in the blink of an eye, Gaz soon found herself lying face-up, with the spider-like figure of Zim hovering above her. Gaz was secondly reminded of a horror movie she saw with Dib about a giant tarantula that wrecked havoc in a small town. Looking up at Zim and that unmistakable hungry look in his eyes, Gaz suddenly felt like a puny, hopeless, and helpless little fly.

"What, no threats? No more promises of dooming me? Where has your sarcasm gone, my dear Violet?" He murmured against her cheek, burying his head into the crook of her neck. He found the warmth that radiated from there to be comforting, like a soft plushies. Or the feeling he gets in his squeedlyspooch whenever he is _this_ close to his begrudgingly obedient maid. The hatred in her voice returned as she spoke, like a candle that has magically lighted itself after it's been blown out.

"I'll tell you where it's gone. And that is also where you'll end up if you don't get off me this minute!"

"And what if I don't _want_ to?" He nipped at her collarbone playfully, eliciting an ambivalent sound.

Gaz shivered in loathing. "You know what, Zim? I don't give a stinkin' rat's ass what you do! If you don't leave me alone to wallow in my damned misery, then you can just go straight to hel—"

Antennas twitching irately at the undesired response, he glowered at her before forcefully crushing his lips against her own in dominance, effectively silencing her on the last word. Hearing her squeak in surprise, he chuckled evilly as he helped himself to the tenderness of her rose-petal lips. Gaz whined in protest, her stomach doing gymnastics while her mind was a cartwheel, thinking over and over in her head, '_Oh my god, this just so wrong, wrong, wrong_!'

"You have such a _dirty_ mouth, Violet...who on _Earth_ could have tainted your mind in such ways?" He mumbled against her lips admonishingly. Gaz wanted to say some choice four-letter words she learned from Dib one time when he was showing her a kind of fight-craft that was in construction and a heavy Max-9000 got dropped on his foot by accident. Regrettably her lips were sealed against Zim's, and she didn't want to open them. So instead she just imagined Zim in Dib's place, clutching his foot in pain as he howled and shot out a string of swears and obscenities while hopping on one foot.

Zim, oblivious to her fantasy, took her dazed state to his advantage. "I think that you ought to rinse your mouth out so that it's clean again. But since you seem so..._preoccupied_, let me do the honors..." His tongue slid out and smoothly slithered passes her unguarded lips like a snake. Gaz was vaguely aware that her mouth was being invaded, but when she snapped back to reality it was too late; Zim was now exerting heavy pressure on her body as his tongue seductively curled against her own, coaxing it to respond to his ministrations.

Gaz whimpered in dissent, trying to turn her face sideways but Zim was already a step ahead of her. Sensing her change in demeanor, he cupped her face, preventing her from turning away. Gaz winced in pain when she felt sharp claws dragging along her cheek all the way down to her neck. She pushed against him to get him off, but of course he was wearing that Tallest armor, so it was as if she was exerting pressure on the solid wall.

'_Can't...breathe..._' Gaz's mind grew hazy at the depleted oxygen. It was almost as if he was punishing her for her betrayal by doing this, forcing her into a suffocating kiss of death. Then, just when her mind was on the edge of fading away, sweet oxygen quickly replenished her starved lungs as he pulled away.

"See? Zim knew that you had enjoyed it..." He replied smugly as he twirled a purple lock around his long, spider-like claw.

"You're disgusting!" Gaz retorted, turning her face away. "I'd never enjoy anything you do!"

Zim's grin turned malicious. "Then tell me, dear Violet, how did such a flattering shade of pink blossom upon your soft cheeks?"

Eyes widening, Gaz faced in crossly. "Because I couldn't breath, Zim! Although I wish that you hadn't stopped."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You cannot resist ZIM! You cannot ever get enough of the Almighty ZIM!!!" He cackled.

Gaz scoffed. "Get over yourself, Zim. I'd much rather face a painful death than spend an eternity with someone like _you_!" She thought those words might be like a sword cutting through the heart, but she should have known that Zim doesn't have a heart. He was pure evil. How could she ever get along with someone like him, let alone live with someone like him? In the past, she had been young and impressionable, waking up in amidst the Irken Empire and forced to work as his _slave_. Maid and personal servant were merely words that would seem less offensive. But now that she had gotten a taste of that freedom; that feeling of where she should have been and belonged, Gaz knew that she would never go back. Not if she can help it.

The Irken Empire may have enslaved humans and become the dominating species on Earth, but one human would stand against them. And that human would be the slave of the Leader of the Empire himself.

Thinking about it now, Gaz felt the strong need more than ever to see her brother again. If only she can meet with him somewhere...then they can make a plan to defeat Zim. Together.

"A painful death, you say? You do not wish to spend an eternity with me? Very well... But you know, Violet, your idea of a painful death may be considered out of date now. We're a heavily advanced society, capable of executing actions that have previously been impossible. So before you say something like that, I believe it is only fair if you have an idea of what a 'painful death' is in our era. For humans anyway. We will never slaughter our own kind."

Before Gaz could open her mouth to come up with a reply, Zim quickly got off of her and glided gracefully to one side of her room. He stood in front of a blank wall, which Gaz now suspected to hide a giant TV screen of some sort. Sure enough, after Zim gave a shout of "Computer! I want Documentation: Final Resort for Disobedience, Copy X-451-28, to be put on the screen! Now!" the wall opened up horizontally and a huge plasma screen slid forward, overlooking the room.

Gaz, who sat on the bed looking skeptically at Zim, rolled her eyes before edging closer to the bed's end, close to the screen. Ignoring Zim's look of heavy dismay, she turned to him and casually asked, "What? No popcorn to go along with the movie?" She crossed her arms.

"FOOLISH HUMAN! I AM NOT YOUR SLA—" Zim never got to finishing that sentence, because a second later his stomach growled and suddenly he has a craving for something soft, crunchy and salty. "I'll be back...DO NOT MOVE! I HAVE LASERS POINTED AT YOU FROM EVER ANGLE! VERY, VERY SMALL BUT DEADLY LASERS THAT CAN INCINAGRATE YOU INTO ASHES THE MINUTE YOU MOVE OFF THE SOFT PODIUM OF REJUVINATION!!!"

"You mean the bed?" Gaz raised an eyebrow at him coolly.

"Yes, yes, the bed as you call it." Zim made air quotation marks before giving her a dismissive wave and exiting the room.

"You better hurry up, Zim. If the previews are over and my popcorn isn't here yet, there'll be hell to pay..." Gaz growled grumpily. It was extremely ironic how things are turning out. One moment they're acting like adults (or semi-adults), and a moment later they're behaving like immature children. Gaz shook her head. Truly, she needed to find a way out of this mess. If Zim wasn't going to kill her, then she'll most likely end up dying from annoyance by him.

The door slid open with a loud '_bang_!' as if it had been kicked. Zim was standing in the doorway with a huge victorious grin on his face as he held the bowl of popcorn above him like an Emmy award. Gaz suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"THE MISSION HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED WITH MINIMUM FAILURE! ZIM IS BACK WITH THE YELLOW, FLUFFY, SMALL EDIBLE BALLS OF COTTON!" Zim crowed proudly as he marched over to where Gaz sat.

"...The popcorn is practically _swimming_ in butter there..." Gaz observed sarcastically. One of Zim's antennas twitched in annoyance at her tone. Gaz shook her head. "Could you please remove some of the butter, Zim?" She asked, smirking inside at Zim's growl of infuriation.

"HUMAN SLAVE, I REPEAT ONE MORE TIME—"

"This video has been made to demonstrate the final consequences of disobedience in the Irken System's toleration level for enslaved humans..." The speakers droned on in a male robotic voice.

"—that means you, Violet." Zim looked sharply at Gaz, who was only half-heartedly watching the screen. She was busying herself with tossing popcorn into her mouth.

"Viewer discretion is advised: the feature should only to be used to enforce obedience to slaves whose disobedience has dropped to the final level. Warning: This documentation is not for the faint hearted. May cause visual-mental scarring and or withdrawal to society."

"I suppose the next thing it's going to say is that this is the last chance I have of turning back?" Gaz scoffed.

"NO! JUST...LOOK AT THE SCREEN...Grr...THINGY!!!" Zim pointed at the screen. "Once you have seen this video, Violet, I guarantee you that you will automatically make up your mind about my proposition! No human has EVER seen this and said no to anything demanded of them afterwards! You're mind shall be changed! CHANGED!!!" He shook his fists.

Gaz responded by flinging the empty bowl of eaten popcorn at him, earning a, "Hey!" before snickering to herself.

Zim gasped. "You...you...YOU ATE ALL MY POPCORN!"

"I don't do sharing, Zim."

"SILENCE! AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR GREEDINESS, YOU SHALL HENCEFORTH CALL ME MASTER!"

"You know, you can still lick the bowl, _Master_." Gaz replied derisively as she gingerly licked her fingers of the butter.

Zim could detect the sarcasm in her voice a mile away, and the way she referred to him made him think of Dib and all those kids laughing at him back in his days as an Invader. He shook his head, swallowing his pride. She will pay, oh yes, she will pay for this. For every humiliating thing she has made him go through, Violet will pay dearly. But first, there is something that needs to be done about her 'attitude' problem. Which is why they're watching this horrific video.

Zim, as Tallest, has seen this video thousand of times before, of course. And to him, it was terrible. He debated about whether he ought to stay in or go out. To him, he didn't have the kind of 'thirst for blood' the previous Tallests did. All he really wanted was to rule the Earth.

But the look of terror on her face is too good to resist, so instead he chose to stay.

"So...you say that this little video is going to change me forever?" Gaz said skeptically, almost mocking him.

"Yes. NOW SILENCE!"

"Oh, I am terrified...horrified...absolutely _mortified_!" Gaz gasped as she stared bored at the blue screen, now with an Irken logo showing on it.

"Oh, you will be...you _will_ be..." Zim chuckled darkly to himself.

* * *

** A/N**: Okay, well, there you go, chapter sixteen. Which reminds me...on Saturday, my homecoming dance's theme will be "Halloween Town". A couple of my friends are taking me to Hot Topics to pimp me in dark attire. Sweet, cause I can't wait to dress up for HC since I already know what my costume is gonna be. I'm gonna be Soo_OOO_oo ghetto... (Don't have anything against them, Goths, or Emos) 

-AmEva


End file.
